Scream 6: 'til Death
by thorney33
Summary: Over a year has passed since Adam's successful massacre in Woodsboro, and he and Kirby have moved on with their lives in NYC. But there is no such thing as a perfect crime. Out there, somebody knows what happened...and now Adam must pay for his crimes.
1. Title Page, Synopsis, and Cast List

**SCREAM 6: 'TIL DEATH**

_Warning: Contains spoilers from 'Scream 5: Tour De Woodsboro'_

**SYNOPSIS**

Over a year has passed since Adam's successful massacre in Woodsboro, and he and Kirby have moved on with their lives in New York City. However, there is no such thing as a perfect crime. Out there, somebody knows what happened. And that somebody is going to make sure he pays for his crimes.

**CAST/CHARACTER LIST**

Joseph Gordon-Levitt as ADAM CARROLL

_Adam remains his confident and cocky self, believing himself to have gotten away with murder. He now owns his own clinic and is focusing his efforts on a group trying to overcome their own various addictions._

Hayden Panettiere as KIRBY REED

_Still desperately in love with Adam, Kirby has adapted well to city life. She is working part-time in a bar and intends on returning to studies at some point._

Neve Campbell as SIDNEY KINCAID

_Sidney has quit the police force following Kincaid's demise and remains determined to track down the killer from the previous murders._

David Arquette as DEWEY RILEY

_An emotional wreck after Gale's death, Dewey would like nothing more than to move on with his life, but an overenthusiastic Sidney will not allow this to happen._

Katie Cassidy as SABRINA WALLER

_Sabrina is Cherie's older sister and, much like Sidney, still seeks the answers to so many unanswered questions of the death of her loved one. Sassy and sexy; she believes Adam knows more than he is letting on publically._

Aziz Ansari as RAHUL SETH

_Adam's new best friend and roommate, Rahul is an outgoing and funny character. He drinks, uses all manner of illicit substances, all in between his taxi-driving career._

Naya Rivera as STACEY HILL

_Kirby's best friend and workmate at the bar, Stacey is annoyed at the attention that the customers pay Kirby instead of her._

Ben Cotton as GREG CHALMERS

_Greg is Kirby's boss at the bar; a fair boss who rewards her for hard work._

Kaya Scodelario as EMILY

_Emily is an enigma; an unknown young girl who roams the streets of New York by herself. She does not speak, and is a mystery to the other characters._

Sarah Hyland as PENNY

_Penny is a member of Adam's therapy group, and is trying to overcome her case of hyper-sexuality._

Michael C. Hall as ERIC

_Eric is the newest, and most mysterious, member of Adam's therapy group. He refuses to disclose his past and the details of his addiction, and is closed off from the group._

Steve Buscemi as EDWIN

_Edwin is a practicing lawyer who is being forced to take part in Adam's therapy sessions for his compulsive lying, which risks sending him to prison._

James Franco as ANTONIO

_Antonio is a wealthy man, owning several nightclubs in the New York area. As a recovered drug-addict, he is a graduate of Adam's therapy sessions, but continues to attend the sessions to promote his own greatness on the new members. _

Erik King as OFFICER WAYNE BRIDGES

_Bridges is a professional and stern New York police officer who would like nothing more than to track down the killer by himself._

Eliza Dushku as OFFICER AMY THOMAS

_Thomas is Bridges' new partner and one which he does not want. She is new to the force, but comes highly recommended due to her excellent instincts and field work._

Gillian Jacobs as SAMANTHA JOYCE

_Samantha is Adam's assistant/receptionist who helps him keep on top of things at the clinic._

Duane Martin as JOEL JONES

_Joel, Gale's ex-cameraman from 'Scream 2' makes a come-back in this film. He is trying to start a family, but finds himself short of money and desperate to make ends meet._

_Also featuring…_

Neil Patrick-Harris as CHANNEL TEN REPORTER

Isabel Lucas as WOMAN IN CAR


	2. Scene One: A Leap of Faith

**SCENE ONE: A LEAP OF FAITH**

_*The movie begins with a car zooming down the freeway, weaving in and out of the sparse traffic. It appears to be late at night. The driver is ADAM CARROLL (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), a dark-haired young man in his twenties with faded scars down one side of his face. He looks at his watch impatiently. His phone rings and he answers quickly. Caller ID shows 'TONY'.*_

ADAM: What do you want now?

GHOSTFACE: Do you have the cash?

ADAM (through gritted teeth): Every last penny.

GHOSTFACE: Good. Leave the money at the designated drop off point. I will then send the phone through to you…after I confirm all the money is there. And no funny business! If you try anything, I can assure you, your secret will no longer be safe.

ADAM: How do I know you'll follow through?

GHOSTFACE: You can't. Call it…a leap of faith.

ADAM (snorting): Shame I'm not a religious man.

GHOSTFACE: I know you're not…no man with a conscience could do what you did in Woodsboro. But you do have a God complex, ironically.

ADAM: A God complex?

GHOSTFACE: Did you really think you'd get away with what you did to your friends? What you did to Gale? It was the work of a rank amateur.

ADAM (angry): Rank amateur? I got away with it, didn't I? I have everything I ever wanted, and it's all because of what I did.

GHOSTFACE: You haven't gotten away with anything, Adam. And you won't. Unless you do everything as I say.

ADAM (dejectedly): I will.

GHOSTFACE (aggressive): Then leave the fucking money and drive the fuck away before I show you how a real predator goes about taking down his prey.

_*Adam leans back in his seat and laughs to himself.*_

GHOSTFACE: What's so funny?

ADAM: Stop pretending to be a killer...you aren't. That much I can tell. You couldn't take me even if you tried.

GHOSTFACE: What makes you think that? You don't know anything about me!

ADAM: Yes, I do. I know you aren't going to turn me in to the cops…you'd have already done it if that was your intention. All you care about is the money…indicating to me that you come from a poor background. You separated my friends and Gale in your mind, in terms of what I did to them, which suggests you knew her well. You would have been in Woodsboro at the time, and I'll bet the funeral too. Not to mention having access to the crime-scene. That narrows the list down dramatically, don't you think?

_*There is a silence on the line, and Adam grins to himself.*_

GHOSTFACE (shocked): Don't use that psycho analysis shit on me…two can play at that game! If you knew who I was, I wouldn't be alive. And I also know that you have too much to lose to risk it all.

ADAM: Which is the only reason why I'm doing as you say. But you'd better hope I never find you. Because if I do…

GHOSTFACE: You won't. Just leave the money, and remember…no funny business.

_*The caller hangs up. Adam smacks his hand on the steering wheel, furious. He looks down at the passenger seat. There is a large briefcase. Beside the briefcase, there is a large knife and Ghostface outfit. He looks between the two, and sighs. He continues to drive down the freeway.*_

_*The scene skips to Adam pulling into a dark, abandoned car-park. Looking once more at the two options, he sighs and grabs the briefcase. Exiting the car, and looking around, he spots the marked bin and places the briefcase inside. Looking around, he makes his way back to his car. Shaking his head, he drives out of the car-park. There is a pause, and then a man walks out of the shadows, holding a phone, and grabs the briefcase with glee. We recognise him as JOEL JONES (Duane Martin), Gale's cameraman from Scream 2. He screams in delight.*_

JOEL (smiling): Oh, man! If only Momma could see me now, holding a briefcase. I look like Donald freakin' Trump!

_*He puts the briefcase on the ground, and opens it. It is filled to the brim with money, some of which Joel pulls out and holds close to his face.*_

JOEL: Damn! Yes! Yes!

_*Joel puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a phone with a screensaver of the late TONY (Michael Cera) and VANESSA (Nina Dobrev). He kisses the picture with a grin.*_

JOEL: Thank you! You didn't die for nothing…you have no idea what this is gonna do for me.

_*Joel runs back into the shadows and hops into his own car, an old sedan that is clearly the worse for wear. He throws the briefcase onto the back seat without looking. He gets in and drives out of the car-park. The street is practically deserted; it is past midnight. He pulls up at a set of red traffic lights. A car pulls up behind Joel, but he does not notice. He takes out his phone and calls somebody. We can only hear his side of the conversation.*_

JOEL: Hey baby! Sorry if I woke you. Yes, I know what time it is, woman! Listen…guess what – Papa just got payed. Yeah, that's right baby. Joel will be taking real good care of you and Shaquille Jnr. from now on. How? I got a raise, baby! They say my camerawork is showing a helluva lot of promise. Could be going to the big time real soon. Maybe even the next Stab movie! Who knows? The world is my oyster…our oyster.

*_He looks at a picture of his young son SHAQUILLE JNR. (Noah Gray-Cabey) hanging off the rear view mirror and smiles. The lights turn green. Joel takes off, as does the car behind him, which appears to be a four-wheel drive. The four-wheel drive is tailgating him.*_

JOEL: What the hell? Asshole! No, not you! I said not you! There's nobody else here…no, it isn't Cerise again! I gotta go. Look, get some shut eye; I'll wake you when I get home. It's all going to be rosy from now on, I promise. Love you too, baby.

_*Joel hangs up, and winds down his window to flip the driver off. He tries to change lanes but the other car follows him.*_

JOEL (yelling): You crazy, man…you crazy? Go round!

_*The car flashes its lights onto high beam, and honks its horn.*_

JOEL: This isn't funny, I can't see! I can't see, man!

_*The car honks and with sudden acceleration, rams into the back of Joel's car.*_

JOEL (shocked): Shit!

_*The car does it again. Joel's little sedan is shaking with the impact.*_

JOEL (in a voice, to himself): Show me the NOS, I told them. No need for NOS in this model, they said. How much for it to be installed, I asked. More than you have, they said…bloody punk ass salesman.

_*The car tries to do it again, but Joel quickly turns down a side-street. He looks back, thinking he's lost him. The car suddenly flies out of an alleyway to the right, cutting Joel off. The windows are tinted, and we can not see the driver. Joel backs up, and begins to drive down a street to the left. The other car follows, though is at a longer distance back. The car continues to flash its lights and honk its horn. The scenery slowly changes to the outskirts of town. Going around a bend, Joel loses sight of the other car and takes the opportunity to drive down a dark alley. The other car seems to have lost him. Joel gets out of his car and takes his phone out. Suddenly, the car, no lights on, flies through the street the other way and cleans up Joel's car. He screams.*_

JOEL: No! My car! Bessie! Oh, Bessie…

_*The two cars are wrecked – Joel's worse than the four wheel drive. The horn of the four-wheel drive is going off; indicating the person in the car is unconscious. Joel cautiously walks up to the car, and opens the door. The driver is a blonde WOMAN (Isabel Lucas), barely conscious, blood streaming down her face.*_

JOEL: What the hell? Are you alright? Why were you following me?

WOMAN (weak): I was…trying to…warn…

JOEL (concerned): Warn me…about what?

_*The woman looks past Joel towards his wrecked car, and he follows her gaze.*_

JOEL: Oh…shit. I heard this horror story before. Some crazy white bitch follows the innocent man in her car to warn him of some crazy killer in his backseat…am I right?

WOMAN: …no…

JOEL: Don't you be telling me 'no'! I read all about this, you see. I know how this story goes down! This is the part where the killer jumps out of my car and chases me, right? Well, I tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna take your car, and get the hell out of here! I've got too much to live for now…you see this briefcase? Damn!

_*Joel realises that he has left the briefcase on the backseat of his car. He begins to run over to get it, but stops.*_

JOEL: Oh, hell no! I ain't going near that car! Hell to the no! Hey, you. Yeah, you! Get your sorry ass out of that car and get my case. We can call the damage to my car even….split the bill. Whadda ya say?

WOMAN: …not in your…

JOEL (mocking): I'm sorry? I'm a little hard of hearing. What was that?

WOMAN: Not your back…

JOEL (takes out Tony's phone): Yes, hello operator. I'm gonna need an interpreter. Yes, I'll hold…I've got plenty of time to kill…Zzz.

WOMAN: …seat.

JOEL: Speak up woman! You got something wrong with ya throat or somethin'?

_*From behind the woman, a cloaked arm shoots out and slits her throat with a large knife. She gasps, and collapses on the wheel, dead. The horn beeps again. Joel screams rather effeminately as Ghostface kicks open the back door and gets out. Joel looks at the woman, who is taking her last breaths and bleeding profusely. Joel begins to run down the dark alley.*_

JOEL: My bad!

_*Joel runs away from Ghostface, who walks slowly towards him. As Joel is running past his car, he takes the time to open the backdoor and grab the briefcase. As he turns around, Ghostface is gone. Joel runs. There is a sound in the darkness, forcing him to sneak into an open door on the side of one of the buildings. It seems to be an old newspaper factory.*_

JOEL (whispering): Extra, extra…read all about it.

_*Joel walks around the building, bumping into old printers and various items. It is dark and he gets somewhat lost. Somewhere in the building, there is the sound of a door opening. Joel is terrified, and keeps quiet. Suddenly, there is a whirring sound somewhere to his left. Curious, he ventures over. One of the smaller printers is going off, with a small light shining on it. Newspapers are being printed. Joel picks one up. The headline reads "Camera-man hacked to pieces in factory due to selfish greed". The author is listed as being 'Gale Weathers'. Joel drops the paper in disbelief.*_

JOEL: Gale? No freaking way!

_*Joel's eyes dart underneath the headline. The article reads 'Give me the phone' repeatedly all the way down the page.*_

JOEL (sweating, calling out): OK! Relax, Ghost-Man. I'm gonna put the phone down on the floor, and then we'll go our separate ways, aiit?

_*The response comes in the form of Ghostface slinking out of the shadows. Joel gasps at his sight and proceeds to throw the phone down, backing away in the process. Ghostface picks up the phone, and slides it in his pocket.*_

JOEL (nervous): You've got the phone…we all good?

_*Ghostface shakes his head, and pulls out a knife. Joel backs into a large, old fashioned printer. There is nowhere for him to go.*_

JOEL (pleading): Please, man. I've got a wife and kid! Look, I know I shouldn't have taken the phone! It was an accident!

_*Ghostface looks sceptical, shaking his finger. Joel becomes shakier.*_

JOEL: I'm serious! I was filming at the Becker house when I went to light up a bud. I wouldn't have even seen it in the bushes if I hadn't dropped my lighter. I was gonna come forward with it, I swear.

_*Ghostface stops, and shakes his head. He clearly doesn't believe Joel.*_

JOEL: Look, I'll be straight with you…Gale always told me that holding things back was the way to go…because you'll never know where the next story is coming from…or the next payday. This was just me looking out for me, man. You can't hold that against me, can you? Brother to brother? You know how it is. It's a fucking dog eat dog world out there!

_*Ghostface seems to consider this, and goes to leave, backing back into the shadows until he can't be seen. Joel laughs in relief.*_

JOEL: You got me, man! I knew you weren't going to kill me…Adam.

_*At the mention of the name, Ghostface runs back at Joel, who reacts just in time by swinging his briefcase at him. The case opens, and the money flies everywhere. Joel yells in anger.*_

JOEL: My money! You mother-fucker!

_*Ghostface slashes at Joel, who uses the now-empty briefcase to ward off the knife. He then smacks Ghostface with it, sending him back into the darkness. Joel cautiously makes his way around the large printer. In the background, there are large drums with 'industrial ink' written on the side. Joel looks around, as we see a gloved hand unscrewing the top of one of the containers. Joel spins around and finds the door from where he came.*_

JOEL: I'm outta here…later!

_*Joel makes it to the door when he looks back and sees a couple of bills on the floor. He hesitates, but runs back inside to slide them inside his pocket. There seems to be a trail leading towards the ink drums. Joel smiles, and follows the trail, picking up the notes until reaching the pile near the open drum. He picks up the cash, and stands up. Spinning around, nobody is there. From behind the vat, with Joel's back still turned, Ghostface rises. Joel swing around, but too late as he is stabbed right through the wad of cash. Joel screams, dropping most of the cash. Ghostface pulls Joel's head towards the open vat.*_

JOEL (screaming): I don't wanna dye! No!

_*Ghostface unceremoniously dumps Joel's face into the container with a splash, and holds him down. He tries to fight back but is too weak. Muffling sounds can be heard, which stops when Joel drowns. Ghostface slides his lifeless body into the vat, and screws the lid back on. The scene ends with Ghostface taking out Tony's phone, and deleting the picture of Vanessa and Tony.*_

_*CUT TO SCREAM 6 TITLE AND CREDITS*_

**END SCENE**


	3. Scene Two: Bar Bar Black Sheep

**SCENE TWO: BAR, BAR, BLACK SHEEP**

_*The scene begins at night-time in the bar 'Lucks a Chalm', in down-town New York City. Behind the bar we see the bar-owner GREG CHALMERS (Ben Cotton) serving drinks next to a pretty bar-maid STACEY HILL (Naya Rivera). An attractive blonde with long hair walks out into the public area carrying a tray of drinks. It is KIRBY REED (Hayden Panettiere).*_

KIRBY (smiling): Your beer…can I get you anything else, sir?

_*The man takes the beer, and continues to watch the sport on the TV. Kirby sighs and walks away.*_

KIRBY (under her breath): Tight ass.

_*Kirby walks back behind the bar, leaning against it. Stacey approaches her whilst looking at the old man.*_

STACEY: Jesus, K. If you can't get a tip out of a wreck like that it's probably time to hang up the ovaries.

KIRBY (grinning): I'm in this job for an honest wage, not the tips.

STACEY: You only say that because you don't know how to work the system. Watch this…

_*A man approaches Stacey at the bar, and she bends over revealing an impressive cleavage. The man stares, open mouthed.*_

STACEY (seductively): A penny for your thoughts, Sugar?

_*The man grins, and slips her a twenty dollar bill. She hands him a beer, and feigns giving the man his change.*_

MAN (staring at her cleavage): Keep the change.

STACEY: Thanks, Sweetie.

_*The man walks away, and Stacey winks as she pockets the change.*_

KIRBY: Impressive…you know, besides the whole selling out your gender thing.

STACEY: Pfft. God gave me an amazing body for a reason, and I intend on using it.

KIRBY: For evil?

STACEY (winking): You know it!

_*The girls laugh as Stacey walks up the bar to serve an unattended drinker. Kirby leans against the bar, enjoying some respite, when Greg approaches her from the side.*_

GREG: You do know I'm not paying you to hang around the bar like some desperate hussy.

KIRBY (grins): It does help business with the older male demographic, though.

GREG: And I'm here to prop up sales to the supermodels and A-list celebrities…it's a good system we've got going.

KIRBY: So you claim!

GREG: Don't question my genius! It pays your bills, doesn't it? So…when's the Doc getting back, anyway?

KIRBY: Should be tonight, hopefully. I hate it when he has to go out of town for work. Why can't the nut jobs come to him, you know?

GREG: Cool…cool…have you heard from him at all?

KIRBY: Not today…why so many questions tonight?

_*Greg begins to clean some glasses, and smiles to himself.*_

GREG: No reason!

KIRBY: Do you know something I don't?

GREG: I know lot's of things you don't. It's one of the problems with being much, much smarter than you!

KIRBY: Oh, ha-ha!

GREG: Nah, I'm just curious, that's all.

KIRBY: Be careful then, Greg. Haven't you heard the saying - "curiosity killed the bar owner"?

GREG (joking): Once…you should see the guy who said it to me. He's even worse off than I am!

_*The door of the bar swings open and an attractive young girl EMILY (Kaya Scodelario) of around 16 years of age walks in. She is scantily clad. She sits in the back corner by herself. All of the older men in the bar look at her. Kirby and Greg notice this.*_

GREG: Maybe I oughta…

KIRBY: I'll handle it, boss. I was her age once.

GREG: And I wasn't?

KIRBY (winks): It's a teenage girl thing.

_*Kirby walks up to the girl, who doesn't even look up. She is sitting at the table passively, staring into space.*_

KIRBY: Hey, I'm Kirby. Mind if I sit down?

_*The girl looks up. She has piercing blue eyes. She stays silent. Kirby sits down and Emily looks away again.*_

KIRBY: I'll take that as a yes. You know, I remember sneaking into my first bar when I was around your age…the start of the awkward teenage years. Trust me, I get it.

_*Emily rolls her eyes at Kirby, who remains unperturbed.*_

KIRBY: What's your name, Sweetie? Do you have any ID on you?

_*Emily reaches into her purse. But instead of pulling out ID, she pulls out a cigarette and lights it. She takes a drag and puffs the smoke in Kirby's direction, her face expressionless.*_

KIRBY (stern): OK, look. This is a non-smoking bar, put it out…now.

_*The girl smirks and blows smoke in Kirby's face. Kirby jumps up.*_

KIRBY: OK, that's it. Get up, leave the bar, and go home…come on! Get out!

_*Greg approaches from behind, and stares down at the two girls.*_

GREG: Is there a problem here, little lady?

_*Emily looks at Greg, up and down, and grins, before sliding out of her seat. She slinks out of the bar slowly, looking back at Kirby briefly.*_

GREG: What the hell was that all about?

KIRBY: I have no idea…

GREG (annoyed): I'll tell you what it is. It's those bloody gangs pushing their stuff around here. She was probably off her nut on god knows what, the poor thing.

KIRBY: Then shouldn't we go after her?

GREG: And do what? Girls like her are lost causes, Kirby. You need to learn to pick the battles you can actually win.

_*Greg looks up. Three pretty ladies have sat down at the bar. Greg smiles and winks at Kirby, and begins to move towards the three with a sense of purpose.*_

GREG: Speaking of which…

_*Kirby begins to wipe down the table. The door opens again and Adam walks in, with his hand behind his back. He comes up behind Kirby and whispers in her ear.*_

ADAM: Guess who?

KIRBY (smiling widely): My hero.

_*Adam spins around Kirby, who squeals, and they share an elongated kiss. They pull apart, and Adam hands her a large bunch of flowers which she accepts with delight.*_

ADAM: The one and only…here to save you from the clutches of a six hour shift. What do you say…ready to come home? It's been a long few days; I've missed you so much!

KIRBY: Not half as much as I've missed you! But I really should help finishing up here first…

ADAM (kissing her hand): Oh, come on K. Greg can take care of that. I've got a horse and carriage on the way for us and everything…

KIRBY (grinning): Rah?

ADAM: Well, he's our equivalent. But what's not romantic about getting mates rates on a taxi fare?

_*Greg walks up behind Adam, and clasps his hand on his shoulder.*_

GREG: Besides the high likelihood of catching AIDS or some other exotic STD from riding in the back? I'd be careful if I were you; I've heard what he gets up to in there…

ADAM (shaking Greg's hand): Dude! Thanks for keeping an eye on this one while I was gone.

GREG: No problem…productive trip?

ADAM: You know what they say. You have to spend money to make money!

GREG: Look, take off if you want Kirb. I can handle closing up by myself. You two should head on home.

ADAM (bowing): You, sir, are a prince amongst men.

KIRBY: Thanks, Greg! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?

GREG: Nice and early. Have a good one, guys!

_*Adam and Kirby walk out of the bar. It is no almost empty, besides a few hangers-on.*_

GREG (yelling): Last drinks, everyone! Bar closes in twenty minutes!

_*Greg goes back behind the bar and looks at his watch. It seems like he is waiting for someone. Right on cue, the door swings open and a women walks in. She walks up to the bar, and sits down. We can now see it is SIDNEY KINCAID (Neve Campbell).*_

SIDNEY: Evening, Greg…the usual, thanks.

GREG (whispering): Where have you been? I haven't had you in here for days now!

SIDNEY: Had to head out of town for a few days. Just a bit of recon work for a case I'm working on.

GREG: Not watching Adam again, are you?

SIDNEY: No comment.

GREG: Jesus, Sid! Adam's a great guy! Just because you never caught whoever was responsible for the last murders, it doesn't mean you have a right to cast doubt on him just because he got out of it alive. It's not fair on him…or Kirby.

_*Sidney ignores the question and takes a swig from her drink instead.*_

SIDNEY: How's she been?

GREG: Kirby? She's been great, as usual. Hard worker, friendly with the staff, the customer's love her…she's head over heels for your 'suspect'. Take my advice…just let it go!

SIDNEY: I wish I could. But I can't.

GREG: I know. And I know why, too.

SIDNEY (disdainfully): Oh, really? Has your best friend Adam been teaching you his freaky shrink act?

GREG: Just because I work in a bar, doesn't make me an idiot! She's gone, Sid. It wasn't your fault. Gale wouldn't want you…obsessing…over it. She'd want you to move on with your life.

SIDNEY: Don't be stupid, I got over that a long time ago.

GREG: You know I'm right.

_*Sidney stares at Greg, then goes to leave the bar.*_

SIDNEY: I'll be seeing you, Greg.

GREG: Oh? And when can I expect you again?

SIDNEY: When I need you.

_*Sidney leaves the bar. She walks down the street and out of sight. Emily pokes her head out of the alley next to the bar, and looks down the street towards Sidney in interest.*_

**END SCENE**


	4. Scene Three: Incensed

**SCENE THREE: INCENSED**

_*The scene begins with Adam and Kirby, holding hands, walking down the busy street outside the bar. They are travelling towards a taxi, parked on the side of the road. Adam groans when he see's a police car, lights flashing, behind the taxi. An athletic and grumpy policeman, OFFICER WAYNE BRIDGES (Erik King) is leaning over talking to the driver, RAHUL SETH (Aziz Ansari). The CD player is pumping and there seems to be smoke coming out of the taxi.*_

BRIDGES: Are you aware that marijuana is illegal in this country?

RAH (slurring): Yeah, man. That's why I don't smoke it.

BRIDGES: What the hell do you call this, then?

RAH: Its incense, man.

BRIDGES: Incense?

RAH: An offering to my Gods, bro! My Mom would be majorly pissed if I wasn't making my daily offerings to Krishna! You get me?

BRIDGES: Krishna? Who the fuck is that?

RAH: Seriously? Krishna, the Hindu God? You ig'nant, man!

BRIDGES (annoyed): Ig'nant?

RAH: Oh, my bad. I forget not everyone speaks Blindian.

BRIDGES (perplexed): And what the fuck is Blindian?

_*Adam approaches cautiously and smirks at Rah, who smiles at his friend's appearance.*_

ADAM: It means Black Indian.

RAH: Wassup, player! That's the one…loud and proud! I'm a perfect mix, man. You ever seen a guy ace his maths exam and then go all slam dunk on a brother's ass? I have.

BRIDGES (to Adam): Do you know this idiot?

RAH (to Bridges): Still right here, bro.

KIRBY: Unfortunately…

RAH (to Kirby): Again…still in the room…

ADAM: I can vouch for him, yes. What seems to be the problem?

BRIDGES (smiling): Your friend here is about to be charged with driving under the influence.

RAH (optimistically): Of incense?

BRIDGES: Of marijuana.

ADAM (lowering voice): Look, Officer…you really don't want to do this…if you catch my drift.

BRIDGES: Oh believe me, I really do.

ADAM: No, you don't.

_*Bridges stands up straight, and stands close to Adam, staring him up and down.*_

BRIDGES: You'd better watch your tone, boy. In my town, you fight the law, the law…fucking…wins.

_*Adam grins to himself, and leans in closer to Officer Bridges.*_

ADAM: Let's just take a look at this scene, shall we? It's a Friday night, and you're what…out on patrol? That has to suck.

BRIDGES (shrugging): Avoiding the wife. So what?

ADAM: You mean your ex-wife…I can see the band on your finger where the ring used to be. From the fresh indent, I'd say it was a pretty recent split. Sorry to hear it, Officer.

BRIDGES: I don't see what that has anything to do with…

ADAM: So, naturally, a dedicated and old-school cop like your fine self takes his mind off the divorce by working non-stop…even more married to the job than before. Am I right?

BRIDGES: A few extra shifts here and there don't hurt anybody…

ADAM: Arguably. Over-working often leads to lack of precise judgement. Those coffee stained teeth would back up this theory. As would those bags under your eyes. You've probably been awake for about 48 hours, haven't you? I'd say you are in an unfit state to do your job, Mr…Bridges.

_*Bridges, taken aback, stares at Adam. He pats his gun holster.*_

BRIDGES: I don't need any young punk like you telling me how to do my damn job!

ADAM: Fair enough. Of course, you do realise as an off duty Officer, you'll have some explaining to do about why you were out by yourself wasting time on minor cases such as this.

BRIDGES (surprised): What makes you think I'm off-duty?

ADAM: Isn't it obvious? Out on patrol, late at night, in a neighbourhood like this, by yourself? Not even Bruce Willis would get his stations approval for that. I think they'd be more annoyed at your poor use of company property than a minor drugs charge. Wouldn't you say?

BRIDGES (under his breath): Fucking Bruce Willis.

ADAM (menacing): So I suggest you get back in your car, and drive away, before I report to your Station. How does that sound?

_*Bridges opens his mouth to reply, but finds himself speechless. Kirby looks disapproving and Rahul looks delighted as Bridges slowly turns and walks back towards his car. He turns around and looks at Adam, shaking his head as he goes.*_

BRIDGES: I'm watching you, mother-fucker.

_*Bridges jumps in his car, and speeds down the street.*_

RAH: That was awesome! I totally owe you one, dude.

ADAM: Actually, it's more like a hundred by now.

KIRBY: I hate it when you do all that analysis stuff on people, Adam. It isn't normal!

RAH: Don't be a hater, girl! I ain't got no ticket…you got your ride home…everyone's a winner!

KIRBY: Don't call me 'girl'. And trust me, you aren't a winner. Now get out, I'm driving.

RAH: But it's my…

KIRBY (stern): I said get out! You can fool that cop but you can't fool me. I'd like to get home in one piece tonight, thank you.

RAH (shrugs): That's all you had to say…

_*Rah gets out of the cab and gets in the back, as does Adam. Kirby gets in the front and takes off. The taxi is dirty, with cans and food everywhere.*_

KIRBY: Ewww! This is gross. No wonder you can't get a girlfriend.

RAH: No, I just can't get a girlfriend who can handle me.

ADAM (grins): I'm not sure such a girl exists…not even my patients are that mad.

RAH: Just wait til tomorrow night. My incense excuse might have been heard by the Gods. Maybe they will grant me a few wishes!

ADAM: That's genies, Rah.

RAH: Oh, yeah…

KIRBY (curious): What's on tomorrow night?

RAH: Duh. We're heading out to celebrate…

_*Adam punches Rah in the arm.*_

RAH: …filming starting on the new Batman movie…'_Dark Knight Rises_'? Major psyched!

KIRBY: You are such a geek!

RAH: No way! Do geeks drop a couple of E's and run around the house in their underwear, pretending to be the Joker's ultimate henchman – '_The Joke-Strap_'?

ADAM (laughing): That was awesome.

_*Kirby looks in the rear-view mirror at Adam. She looks unimpressed. He goes red.*_

ADAM: I mean, immature.

KIRBY: That's better.

_*Rah imitates whipping Adam, who grins. He stops when Kirby looks in the mirror. She pulls into the parking lot of a block of flats. They get out of the car and make their way up the stairs, to the top level. Kirby goes to unlock the door.*_

ADAM: It's good to be home.

KIRBY (lovingly): It's good to have you home.

RAH: It really is, man. Playing _Halo_ by yourself is never as satisfying. It's like masturbating with a bigger joystick than normal.

KIRBY (quietly): Rah, did you lock the door this morning?

RAH: I think so, why?

_*Kirby pushes the door open. It was not locked. Kirby goes to enter, but Adam holds her back and enters himself. He turns on the living room light. The room has clearly been messed with. Chairs have been thrown around, and there is food scattered on the floor. The alcohol cupboard is bear.*_

RAH (walking in, upset): What in Krishna? The booze! Aww, man! Shit, the Xbox!

_*Rah runs into the next room to check the Xbox.*_

KIRBY (shaken): Who would do this?

ADAM (lying): I have no idea. Whoever it is, they're long gone.

KIRBY: How can you be sure?

ADAM (winking): We're still alive. And the phone isn't ringing.

KIRBY: Don't joke about it, Adam!

_*Rah runs back in, clutching the Xbox close to his chest.*_

RAH: It's OK! Everything is OK!

KIRBY (rolls eyes): Thank God. Should I call the cops?

ADAM (closing and locking door): No, it's OK. Just some kids looking for money, probably. There's nothing to worry about here. I'll get the lock changed tomorrow. Maybe some security screens for the windows…

KIRBY (smiles): You think of everything…my hero.

RAH (groaning): And let the love-fest recommence…late.

ADAM (grins): Night, bro.

_*Rah leaves the room, still clutching the Xbox to his chest. Kirby grins at Adam, and walks over to him, pressing her body hard against his and gazing deep into his eyes.*_

KIRBY: So, lover…will you let me show you how happy I am to have you home?

ADAM (smiles): I believe I will, Ms. Reed.

_*Kirby grabs Adam's hand and leads him to their bedroom. From outside the window, we see a hooded figure watching them.*  
><em> 

**END SCENE**


	5. Scene Four: The Assistant

**SCENE FOUR: THE ASSISTANT**

_*The scene begins the next morning in a familiar house in the town of Woodsboro. An unshaven and unkempt DEWEY RILEY (David Arquette) walks into the kitchen and begins to make himself some toast. Empty bottles lay over the table and the floor. He walks past the answering machine, and presses a button.*_

SIDNEY: Dewey, its Sidney. Just calling to see how you are…I know it's tough, I miss Mark every day. Anyway, just wanted to let you know I'm here for you if you need to…

_*Dewey hits the delete button, and the machine proceeds to the next message.*_

SIDNEY: Hey, it's me again. Why didn't you answer my call? Anyway, I've been doing a bit of looking into Adam, and…

_*Dewey hits the delete button, and the machine proceeds to the next message.*_

SIDNEY: Dewey, pick up. I know you're there! You haven't been to work in days…they say your car is still at home but you won't answer the door. I need your help, Dew…

_*Dewey hits the delete button, and the machine proceeds to the next message.*_

SIDNEY: You know what, Dewey? If you don't want my help, fine. But I'm going to find whoever killed Gale, I promise. And they'll pay, you hear me? They'll pay. You know where to find me, Dew.

_*The message runs out, and Dewey begins to weep. He grabs the machine, and flings it against the wall. It smashes into several pieces, and he drops to the floor, sobbing to himself.*_

_*Back in New York, Adam is driving down a busy New York street in his four-wheel drive. Coffee in one hand, and steering wheel in the other, he is talking to a client on his hands-free mobile headset.*_

ADAM: Thursday? Not too good for me, Tommy. I have other patients, you know! Yes, I know we've got a lot to work through…hey, we'll get there! Tell you what, when I get to the office I'll have a talk with Sammy and I'll see if I can squeeze you in earlier. Great…look, I have another call coming in. I'll let you know about the appointment. OK, great. Bye, Tom. Oh, not Tom any more? OK, see you Reginald.

_*Adam presses a button on the headset, and the new caller is connected. It is his assistant, SAMANTHA JOYCE (Gillian Jacobs).*_

ADAM: Moneypenny! Just the woman I needed to talk to…how do you always know when I'm in desperate need of your help?

SAMANTHA: Let's call it a women's intuition. What's up?

ADAM: Just running a bit behind this morning…got back in last night and, you know, Kirby wasn't too keen on me spending it working.

SAMANTHA: Naturally. How was Michigan?

ADAM: Good…I think. Have to wait and see. What's the news?

SAMANTHA (professionally): Well, first of all you have a scheduled group session for eleven this morning.

ADAM: That I remember.

SAMANTHA: All the usuals will be attending…with one new member signing on to the program.

ADAM: And what can you tell me?

SAMANTHA: His name is Eric…I'm assuming it's a falsified name like the rest. Besides that, he didn't give much away over the phone or in the forms.

ADAM: That's not that unusual…Penny was reluctant at first, remember?

SAMANTHA: Yes, but this guy seemed pretty keen to meet you.

ADAM: Another crazed fan?

SAMANTHA: I'll leave it to you to decide, you're the expert.

ADAM (laughs): You underestimate yourself, Sam. Is everything set for tonight?

SAMANTHA: The very next thing I was going to tell you, sir. It's all arranged…it was difficult, but it should be all good to go. I just need you to sign a few release forms and pick up '_you know what_' and then it's all up to you.

ADAM (smiling): Terrific…anything else?

SAMANTHA (excitedly): Remember the other request you had…about the funeral in Woodsboro? I think I've found something which might interest you.

ADAM (eagerly): What?

SAMANTHA: You'll have to do better than that. I'll be sitting at my desk expecting coffee and donuts.

ADAM: It's the least I can do. I'll be there as soon as I can.

SAMANTHA: Roger that, boss.

_*Adam hangs up, and smiles. He pumps up the CD player, playing 'Beautiful Day' by U2, and speeds down the road, singing to himself.*_

ADAM (singing): It's a beautiful day! Woo!

_*The scene skips to Adam pulling his car into a carpark next to a large, red building. A sign on the side reads 'The Carroll Clinic'. Adam gets out of his car, and walks across the lawn towards the large glass doors. He does not notice, but a small black sedan pulls into the carpark behind him. In the front seat sits Sidney, watching Adam with intent as he enters the building. Sitting behind the reception desk is the blonde Samantha, who grins as Adam passes her coffee and donuts.*_

SAMANTHA: You are the man.

ADAM: No, you are. What was so exciting you couldn't tell me over the phone?

SAMANTHA: This. Check it out!

_*Adam scoots around behind Samantha, who presses a button on her computer, playing a video on the internet from Channel Ten News. The reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) is standing in front of the burned down Becker house. He is half-way through his broadcast.*_

REPORTER: …only two survived the horrific blaze, which claimed the lives of several Wesley College students and the infamous Gale Weathers.

_*As the name Gale Weathers is read, the camera seems to shake slightly. Adam and Samantha look on in interest.*_

REPORTER: One of those survivors is none other than Kirby Reed, who not even two years ago survived a similar attack in this very town by two of her friends Jill Roberts, niece of original survivor Sidney Prescott, and Charlie Walker. Whether or not this spate of murders is in any way connected to those of years past remains to be seen, with questions remaining for many over what exactly happened here, in this quaint little town.

_*The frame skips to a shot of a crying SABRINA WALLER (Katie Cassidy) at the funeral of Gale Weathers in Woodsboro. In the background, Adam and Kirby can be seen sitting down next to a distraught Sidney and Dewey.*_

REPORTER: And what brings you to Woodsboro all the way from New York, Ms. Waller?

_*Sabrina holds out a picture of CHERIE STUBBS (Elisha Cuthbert), and begins to cry to the camera.*_

SABRINA: Because somebody killed Cherie…my sister. I just want what all the families of the victims want…answers.

REPORTER: And have the police been able to provide you with any?

SABRINA (bitter): With all due respect to the Woodsboro police department, I think this case might be too big for them to handle. They don't have any clue who did this…how…even why.

REPORTER: And how does this uncertainty make you feel?

SABRINA: Angry. Like I need to take matters into my own hand, you know?

_*The shot flicks back to the reporter in front of the house.*_

REPORTER: I do know. While nobody wants to promote vigilante style justice, the facts remain that whoever committed these crimes has left no trail, no trace. And while this madman is on the loose, there can be no closure for Sabrina Waller, or any of the victim's families. From Woodsboro, I'm Drew Thompson, Channel Ten News.

_*Samantha pauses the video, and Adam looks intrigued.*_

ADAM: I didn't know Sabrina was in Woodsboro for the funeral.

SAMANTHA: I recognised her straight away…it's not like she's exactly shy about barging in here, you know.

ADAM: You're telling me. Thanks, Sam.

SAMANTHA: But wait, there's more!

_*Samantha fast forwards through the programme until she comes to the credits, which she allows to roll.*_

ADAM: What am I supposed to be looking out for?

SAMANTHA (triumphantly): That!

ADAM (squinting): Camera…J. Jones…so? Who is he?

SAMANTHA: Joel Jones used to work as a camera-man for…wait for it…Gale Weathers. He covered the Windsor College killings with her, in fact.

ADAM (shocked): No way…

SAMANTHA: Way. Anyway, I recognised the name and looked him up. He fits the description you were looking for perfectly…clear links to Gale Weathers, poor financial background, he was in Woodsboro for the funeral and he also had access to the crime scene. And you'll never believe where he lives these days…

ADAM (guiltily): Ohio?

SAMANTHA (concerned): The one and the same. Now, is it just coincidence that you're asking me to check up on a guy that just happens to live in the city that you visit on a spur of the moment 'business trip'?

ADAM (hurriedly): Over ten million people live in Ohio! As far as coincidences come, this one is fairly minor.

SAMANTHA: Adam, I wasn't born yesterday. Come on, you can trust me.

ADAM (hesitating): I was just interested to see if there was anybody else who might be able to shed more light on what happened…I lost some of my best friends, remember?

SAMANTHA (guiltily): I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply that…

ADAM: I know you didn't. Its fine, Sam…you've done more for me that I ever could have asked for.

_*Adam pats her on the back affectionately, and she returns the favour with a hug.*_

SAMANTHA: Are you sure you're that's what it is? Anything you're not telling me?

ADAM (laughs): I thought I was the shrink around here! I'm fine, Sammy. You know I'd come to you if I wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have lives to change.

SAMANTHA (calling out): Let me know how tonight goes!

ADAM: You know it.

_*Adam walks away, waving to Samantha who returns the gesture with a smile. As Adam exits the room, her smile fades. She clicks on another icon, and a different internet screen pops up. The title of the article reads 'Channel Ten Camera-Man Missing, Feared Dead'*_

**END SCENE**


	6. Scene Five: Therapy in Session

**SCENE FIVE: THERAPY IN SESSION**

_*The scene begins with a whistling Adam entering a large room, empty besides a circle of chairs in the middle of the room. An odd bunch of misfits are seated around the circle. The large group includes Antonio (James Franco), a grinning and well dressed man, sits next to a young brunette, Penny (Sarah Hyland), who stares at him with an odd fascination. Sitting opposite the two is the slightly older and unshaven Edwin (Steve Buscemi), who is nervously clicking his teeth and checking his watch. Sitting by himself, staring at Adam as he enters is the mysterious Eric (Michael C. Hall).*_

EDWIN: You're late.

ADAM (looking at watch): No, I'm not. OK everyone; seated…we might as well begin. I'm very pleased to welcome a new face to our group today…Eric.

_*The group claps, apart from Edwin who looks annoyed. Eric raises his hand in a mock thank you.*_

ADAM: I'm very glad you've chosen to come here with your problems, Eric. You can call me Adam.

ERIC (eyebrow raised): You're not a doctor?

ADAM: I am, of course. But this is _Addictives Anonymous_…I'm not exempt from the rules, too.

PENNY (shaking): He's a great doctor…the best I've ever had.

ADAM: Thank you, Penny. Now, as I like to do every time we welcome somebody new into our midst, let's set the ground rules. First of all, and most importantly, this is a safe place…yes, it's a cliché. But it's true! You can see anything you want in here without fear of persecution or judgement. Because essentially, we are all here for the exact same reason…we have an addiction. We have things, or vices, that we can not help but return to time after time…things that please us at first become more sinister as they consume us and our lives. Hobbies become obsessions…a simple love can become an infatuation.

ERIC: You say we…and us?

ADAM: We're all in this together, Eric. I'm here to help not as a doctor, but as a mentor and friend.

ERIC: I thought you were implying you had an addiction, that's all.

ADAM (ignoring statement): How about we start of with you, Eric. Tell us a bit about yourself.

ERIC: About…me?

ADAM: This is how we start off each session. Everybody shares something about themselves, why you're here for example. And what you want to get out of these sessions.

ERIC: I see…well, I'm Eric.

GROUP: Hi, Eric.

ERIC: And I'm here because I have an addiction.

_*The group waits with bated breath to hear more, but Eric stops and leans back in his seat, seemingly done. Edwin rolls his eyes.*_

EDWIN (clapping): Well said…truly groundbreaking stuff there…Jesus.

ANTONIO: Come on Eddie, give the newbie a break! Hi again, everybody. As everybody knows, I'm Antonio. I'm here because I was…note, was…addicted to coke. See, I say was because I overcame my demons…I just hope by being here I can serve as a bit of an inspiration for you guys who might not be as strong as me.

ADAM: Thanks, Antonio…as inspiring as always. How about you keep the ball rolling, Ed?

EDWIN: It's Ed-Win.

ADAM: Well why don't you share something about yourself, Ed-Win?

EDWIN: If I have to. I'm here because the judge threatened to have me disbarred if I didn't get help. End of story.

ADAM: Anything else?

EDWIN: I think that's enough for this week.

ADAM: How have you been managing with your addiction?

EDWIN: Would you believe me if I said well?

ADAM (laughs): It's hard to say. What did you have for breakfast today?

EDWIN: Huh? What?

ADAM: Just answer the question, Ed. And be honest.

EDWIN: Toast…with jam.

ADAM: Hmm. Those egg stains on your shirt would beg to differ…and I thought you were meant to be watching your diet?

EDWIN (lying): I am.

ADAM (taking notes): We still have some work to do, I'm afraid. Who haven't we heard from yet?

PENNY: Me! Me!

ADAM (smiles): The floor is all yours.

PENNY (gazing at Adam): I'm Penny. Hi, everyone. I'm here because I have an addiction to…intimacy…

ERIC: Intimacy?

PENNY (blushing): …to sex.

_*From behind a large bald man, an attractive blonde leans forward and interjects.*_

SABRINA (laughing): I thought that was only guys.

_*Adam stares at Sabrina in annoyance, recognising her instantly.*_

ADAM: No, its all guys…but some women can suffer from hyper-sexual tendencies as well. Go on, Penny.

PENNY (to Sabrina): It might sound funny to you, but it isn't! If I was religious, I'd probably have ten kids by now.

ADAM: And how are you doing lately? Better?

PENNY (proudly): I haven't gotten past third base with a guy for over a week! And haven't had an STD scare for double that.

EDWIN: Charming…

ANTONIO: I think it's great that my influence is reaching you, Penny. Keep up the good work!

ADAM (rolling eyes): Thanks, Antonio. Who wants to go next?

SABRINA: I do.

ADAM: I don't think so…anybody else?

SABRINA: I'm sure the group would like to know why I'm here, don't you?

ANTONIO: Go ahead, honey.

SABRINA: It's Sabrina, actually.

ERIC: I'd like to hear why she is here.

ADAM: We have more pressing…

PENNY: Come on Adam, let her talk…for me?

ADAM (sighing): OK, fine. Go ahead, Sabrina.

SABRINA: Sweet. How's it going, everyone? You've all been better, I'm sure…otherwise you wouldn't be here! I'm a big fan of the Doc here…long time follower, first time grouper. Anyway, the real reason I'm here is because a year and a half ago, I lost someone very dear to me.

ANTONIO: A husband?

SABRINA: No…my little sister.

_*Sabrina takes out a photo and passes it around the group. It is a picture of Cherie.*_

EDWIN: Mind if I keep this?

SABRINA: Don't be disgusting.

_*Adam grinds his teeth as the picture of Cherie passes by him, and he hands it on to Eric who seems very interested.*_

ERIC: The girl in the picture…your sister…she died?

SABRINA: Yep. Her name was Cherie…she died at the hands of a murderer.

ERIC: A murderer…really?

SABRINA: In the infamous town of Woodsboro. She died, in the trunk of a police car, stabbed until she bled out in the dark, alone and afraid.

EDWIN (sneering): And what the hell does this have to do with being addicted to something?

SABRINA: It doesn't…all I'm here for are answers.

ADAM (rubbing forehead): Sabrina, if its answers you want, then you're in the wrong place. I have nothing to tell you that you don't already know.

_*Sabrina jumps out of her chair and points at Adam menacingly.*_

SABRINA: You can fool everybody else, but you can't fool me. I know you know something. Something you aren't telling everybody else. And I won't rest until I find out what it is.

ANTONIO: Hey, sounds like an addiction to me! If you want, I can recommend…

ADAM: Calm down, please. How many times do we have to go over this?

SABRINA: Until you tell me what I want to know.

_*Penny jumps up and stands between the two, yelling at Sabrina.*_

PENNY: Leave him alone! If he says he doesn't know anything the he doesn't know anything! You…you…whore!

SABRINA: Says the pathetic sex addict…who might as well be taking off her top and jumping into his lap right now.

_*Penny bursts into tears, and exits the room. Adam stands, and points to Sabrina.*_

ADAM: You…outside. Follow me, now. The rest of you, take five. Meet back here then.

_*Adam leads Sabrina out of the room, which is full of tension. As they exit, Eric leans back against his seat with a wry smile.*_

ERIC: Interesting methods.

**END SCENE**


	7. Scene Six: Pretty Penny

**SCENE SIX: PRETTY PENNY**

_*The scene begins with a car sitting outside the facility where Adam is working with his group. From a distance, we see Adam and Sabrina walk out the front door, throwing their arms around, arguing. The person watching is Sidney Prescott, who takes photos with great interest. Her phone rings.*_

SIDNEY: I hate scary movies.

GREG: Huh?

SIDNEY (laughing): Don't worry. What's up?

GREG: Have you been listening to the news for the last few days?

SIDNEY: Not really…I've been on the road, remember? Why do you ask?

GREG: Joel Jones…he's been missing for a few days now.

SIDNEY: No way…Joel too?

GREG: Seems that way…which means in the past two months Burke, Martha Meeks _and _Joel have all disappeared. It can't be a coincidence, unless there is some sort of 'Survivors of Ghostface' cruise that you haven't been invited to. What do you think it means?

SIDNEY: Exactly what I've been worried might happen. The killer from the last spree is on the hunt again…striking again. Finishing the job he started.

GREG: What do you mean '_finishing the job_'?

SIDNEY: Martha…Burke…Joel? In their own ways, they were all loose ends…kind of like Mark. He warned us last time that he wanted to finish the series; be the final killer. It makes sense…

GREG: …in a sick kind of way, I guess. What do you want me to do?

SIDNEY: Nothing, this is my mess to sort out. You're just the hired help.

GREG (pleading): Come on, Sid. I'm more than that now.

SIDNEY: Look, if you want to help, skip town. I don't want you to become collateral damage…and if you're hanging around me _and _them? I don't like your odds of staying safe.

GREG: Why would he target me?

SIDNEY: That's how they get to you, Greg. By taking out those you care about.

GREG (smug): Was that your way of telling me you care about me?

SIDNEY: I just don't want any more blood on my hands.

_*Sidney hangs up, and dials Dewey's number. The scene switches to Adam and Sabrina, still arguing outside.*_

SABRINA: You drive around in your flash car, walk around in your expensive clothes, go home to your beautiful girlfriend…it's like you don't give a shit what happened to your friends! To my sister!

ADAM: How could you even say that? Not one day goes by when I don't think about what happened, what I could have done differently. They were my best friends! I go to sleep every night thinking of Michelle's laugh…Vanessa's accent…even Daniel, I swear I hear him singing along every time I see somebody strumming on a guitar. They are _always _in my head.

SABRINA: Not forgetting somebody isn't the same as feeling bad that they are gone.

ADAM (angry): Feel bad? I didn't do anything wrong!

SABRINA (angry): You were there, you fucker! You should have done more! My little sister…dead…you could never understand what that feels like.

ADAM (voice lowered): You don't know anything about me! How dare you come into my work, and accuse me of things I haven't done in front of my patients. That's fucked up. I'm sorry about what happened to Cherie…you saw me at the funeral. I was a mess. Half my fucking face was burned off, for Christ's sake! So don't you dare tell me what pain is…because I could tell you some things that would drive you insane.

SABRINA (calmer): I just need answers, Adam.

ADAM: Then do us both a fucking favour and find your answers elsewhere.

_*Adam walks back inside, furious. Sabrina leans over, grabbing a loose rock, and throws it at the window, which cracks behind Adam.*_

SABRINA (yelling): Asshole! You'll pay!

_*Sabrina storms to the car-park and gets into her car and speeds away. Sidney, curious, starts her car and pulls out after Sabrina. When she has left the car park, the door of the centre opens, and Adam peers out right to where Sidney's car was. Behind Adam, Samantha approaches.*_

ADAM (to himself): Who the hell was that?

SAMANTHA: You mean the car that followed you in this morning?

ADAM (shocked): I'm sorry?

SAMANTHA: And here I was thinking you noticed everything! The car came in straight after you, and has been sitting out there all morning.

ADAM: Who was it?

SAMANTHA: Whoever it was never left their car, couldn't get a look at them…

ADAM: Shit…

SAMANTHA: …which is why I checked the plates on the online database. Gotta love the privileges we get with being mental health professionals.

ADAM (smiling): You are a goddess.

SAMANTHA: Save your praise for after I've told you who it was…Sidney Kincaid. I'm guessing that rings a few bells?

_*Adam's smile fades, and he turns his back on Samantha, looking out at the empty carpark. He curls his hands into fists, looking extremely concerned and angry.*_

ADAM (gritted teeth): Sidney…you don't say.

_*The scene shifts to the bathroom of the centre, where Penny is cuddled up on the floor of one of the cubicles, crying.*_

PENNY (to herself): He didn't even look at you this morning. You should have worn the red top…it makes you look fat. He'll never want you if you're fat. Nobody will ever want you if you're fat.

_*She takes out her phone, and scrolls down images of Adam. Some are taken from the internet, others from her phone.*_

PENNY: What I'd give…just to spend one night with you.

_*Penny begins to touch herself, looking at the images. She begins to rub faster, and moans. As she nears climax, her phone begins to ring with an unknown number. She blushes, stops masturbating, and answers the phone.*_

PENNY (stuttering): Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Penny. How are you?

PENNY (giggling): I'm OK. Who is this? Your voice is…sexy.

GHOSTFACE: Oh, is it now? What do you like about it?

PENNY: It's deep…and powerful…like Adam's.

GHOSTFACE: Adam? Don't tell me I have competition.

PENNY: Competition for what?

GHOSTFACE: To see who can _nail _you first. I think you have a sexy voice, too.

_*Penny smiles, and begins to slowly masturbate again.*_

PENNY: You do? Thanks Mr…who are you?

GHOSTFACE (ignoring question): What are you doing now?

PENNY (blushing): Um…nothing. Just looking at some photos…what about you?

GHOSTFACE: Something similar, in fact. It looks like we have some things in common, cutie.

PENNY: You think I'm cute?

GHOSTFACE: I do…I'd like to see how cute you are on the inside, too.

PENNY: Does that mean what I think it means?

GHOSTFACE: Why don't you meet me out tonight, and I'll show you what I mean.

PENNY: I don't know…

GHOSTFACE: If you think my voice is sexy, you should see me in person. You'd die…

PENNY (giggling): OK…why not? Where?

GHOSTFACE: I'll be at the _East End Nightclub _tonight. Do you know where that is?

PENNY: Please…everybody under the age of 45 knows where that is. How will I know who you are, though?

GHOSTFACE: You don't need to worry, Penny. I know who you are. And you will know who I am before the night is over. I'll see you tonight.

PENNY: I'm looking forward to it.

_*The caller hangs up. Penny closes the image of Adam which is still open, and continues playing with herself. She climaxes, and her eyes roll back in pleasure. Her eyes are very intense. This is more than just pleasure to her. It is an addiction.*_

**END SCENE**


	8. Scene Seven: Pants on Fire

**SCENE SEVEN: PANTS ON FIRE**

_*The scene begins back in the group session, with Adam wrapping up the groups' session. Penny is noticeably absent from the group, but Adam continues nonetheless.*_

ADAM: …so to finish, I want you to remember what I told you the first time we met as a group. We are the only ones in control of our destinies. It's not up to the bottle, or the needle, even the wife! Only _you_ have the power to take control of your own lives…and your addictions. But you aren't alone…you have me…and everyone else here. Thanks everyone! Coffee and cake is on, as always…I hope you all stick around. If not, I'll see you this time next week!

_*Most of the group stay, besides Edwin who leaves immediately. Eric goes to leave, but Adam pulls him over.*_

ADAM: Hey, Eric! Hold up, buddy. I feel like I didn't really get a chance to welcome you to my program. It's always nice to welcome new faces personally into our family.

ERIC (shakes his hand): Thanks.

ADAM: Look, its normal policy to extend the option of a personal one-on-one session to all new members…free of charge. What do you say?

ERIC: I don't think it's really…

ADAM: It's a _really _positive experience. And it's a lot easier sharing when it's just you and me…not so many judgemental ears around. Just think about it, OK? Talk to my assistant on your way out, she can give you my details.

ERIC: Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks.

_*Eric leaves the room. The scene switches to Edwin, who is walking about the empty corridors of the centre. He lights a cigarette, and mumbles to himself, when he hears a noise coming from down the hallway.*_

EDWIN: Bloody smokes are gonna _kill me_…hello? Who's there?

_*There is no response. Edwin shuffles down a corridor. Behind him, we see a door swing open. A dark figure stalks Edwin from behind. Back in the room, Adam is talking to an animated Antonio, when a loud scream is heard. Adam goes to check out the source, but is nearly bowled over by Samantha, who runs into the room in a panic.*_

ADAM: What the hell was that?

SAMANTHA: It's Edwin!

ADAM: Ed?

SAMANTHA: He's been attacked! Lying in a corridor, bleeding…

_*Antonio faints. Adam rushes out into the foyer, and runs down the corridor that Samantha points to. On the floor lays Edwin, bleeding from knife wounds on his arm. Eric runs over and bends over, feeling for a pulse. As he does, Edwin bursts to life and sits up suddenly, panting hard. Adam yells, and falls back against the floor, smacking his head on the wall. Eric walks up to Edwin and begins to examine his wounds.*_

ADAM (yelling): Fucking hell!

EDWIN (feigning pain): Aah! I'm dying! I'm dying!

ERIC: Leave him to me.

ADAM (annoyed): What are you, a doctor?

ERIC: Used to be.

EDWIN: Please…make it stop. It hurts so bad…

ERIC (clinically): It's a flesh wound…the knife hardly even nipped you…you should consider yourself sorry, a few inches further around and the knife would have plunged straight into your chest.

_*Eric, excited, points to Edwin's sternum, who looks scared.*_

ADAM: Wait…what…a knife? Ed, what the hell happened?

EDWIN: I was just having a fag when I heard a noise down a corridor…when I went to check it out, the guy jumped me!

ADAM: Patients aren't supposed to carry weapons in here…shit. Sam, take a look around and see if you can find it, please.

SAMANTHA: Got it.

_*Samantha hurries down the corridor, searching all over for the knife.*_

ADAM: Ed…did you see who did this to you?

EDWIN: I didn't get a look at him.

ADAM: Tell me the truth, Ed.

EDWIN: I did!

ADAM: The whole truth.

EDWIN (blubbering): That was the whole truth! I didn't even see…

ADAM (snapping): I said the _fucking truth_! Stop lying to me, now.

EDWIN (gulps): I…I dunno. It was weird.

ERIC: _Weird?_

ADAM: Define weird.

EDWIN: Weird as in…he was wearing a costume. So I couldn't tell who it was.

ADAM (worried): What kind of costume?

EDWIN: I dunno…black cloak…white mask. Typical Hollywood horror movie shit, you know? It was the knife I was more concerned about.

_*Adam stands over Edwin, looking increasingly concerned. His face flickers for a second, almost showing fear. He shakes this off, and looks down at Edwin with contempt.*_

ADAM: Bullshit.

EDWIN: Huh?

ADAM: This is the second time this month you have tried to harm yourself.

ERIC: Actually, based on the wounds…and the lack of weapon at the scene…I can't see how he could have done this to himself.

ADAM (ignoring Eric): Looks like we'll have to put you on suicide watch again.

_*Samantha runs back into the area.*_

SAMANTHA: No sign of any weapon. Should I call the police?

ADAM: No…there's no need to get the cops involved.

SAMANTHA: We're obliged to call the cops if there are any…

ADAM: I said no! Call security, Sam. They can take Ed to his room.

_*A shocked Samantha scurries away.*_

EDWIN (screaming): No! You've gotta believe me, I didn't do this!

ADAM (sighs): We have a lot of work to do, Ed. I thought the dishonesty was leaving your system. I'm very disappointed.

EDWIN: But I'm telling the truth! It wasn't me!

ADAM: I'm sure you didn't. We'll work through this together.

_*Two burly security guards enter, and grab Edwin by the scruff of the neck. He yells in pain and anger.*_

EDWIN (desperate): Fine, I did it! It was me, there was no other guy. Now will you let me go?

ADAM (smug): He admits it! Thanks for making this so much easier. Take him away, boys.

_*The guards drag a screaming Edwin down the hall away from a smug Adam and shocked Eric. Samantha walks back up the hall to usher out a group of interested onlookers, including Antonio. Adam grins at Edwin, and begins to moon-walk out of the corridor.*_

ADAM: Reverse psychology. Get it?

ERIC: You didn't listen to me. There is no way that those wounds were self inflicted.

ADAM: Oh? And how could you tell?

ERIC: I know a thing or two about stab wounds.

_*Adam and Eric are now at the reception desk, where Samantha sits, toying on her computer.*_

ADAM (to Samantha): See that he stays overnight, at least. I'll come back and deal with him tomorrow. And get Dr. Gellar in; with all due respect to Eric here, I think we need a professional to deal with the wounds. Keep an eye on him.

SAMANTHA: Got it. Good luck for tonight, Adam.

_*Ignoring Eric, Adam walks towards the door in a rush to leave. Eric, annoyed, cuts him off.*_

ERIC: What was that all about?

ADAM: What was what about?

ERIC: What kind of shrink are you? Where was the trust? Can you seriously just disregard what Edwin had to say, and leave the building whistling to yourself? That seems a bit cold, even to me.

ADAM: Look, Eric, Edwin is a pathological liar. You can't believe a word out of that man's mouth. For the six months I've been seeing him, I don't think he has said one honest word to me. This is just a desperate cry for attention. Trust me, I'm the expert.

ERIC: The expert with what, a year of experience? Couldn't you see the fear in his eyes? I could practically smell it. Why are you so afraid of admitting he might be telling the truth?

ADAM (grabbing Eric by the collar): Don't you dare call me afraid.

ERIC (intimidating): Get your hands…off me.

_*Adam composes himself, and releases Eric. He breathes heavily.*_

ADAM: I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me.

_*Eric brushes Adam off him, and heads for the exit.*_

ERIC: I might take you up on the one on one session. I think you have a lot of issues to work through, Doctor.

_*Eric grins, and exits the building, leaving Adam looking extremely pissed off. Adam's phone beeps and he checks it. He has a message from Tony's phone…which reads _"You shouldn't have involved Sidney Prescott. Now, the game changes_". He slumps against the wall, and looks at the broken window in front of him. He looks worried. Very worried indeed.*_

**END SCENE**


	9. Scene Eight: An Indecent Proposal

**SCENE EIGHT: AN INDECENT PROPOSAL**

_*The scene begins at the bar in the evening, with Kirby working the floor. Behind the bar, Stacey is serving customers while Greg is on the phone. He looks at Stacey and gives her thumbs up, to which she gives a cheeky grin. Stacey saunters up to Kirby, and taps her on the shoulder. Stacey can't wipe the cheeky grin off her face.*_

STACEY: Hey, you.

KIRBY: Um, hey?

STACEY: Quiet night tonight, huh?

KIRBY: Yeah…nice for a change, to be honest. I was starting to think everyone in this town was some kind of bar-fly.

STACEY: Just the classy ones. You're so lucky to have a guy like Adam.

KIRBY: There are plenty of guys who would _kill_ to be with you! You just need to know where to find the right one.

STACEY: I'm not going to find him working in this dump.

KIRBY: There's nothing wrong with Greg…

STACEY: Besides the twenty year age gap, you mean!

KIRBY: Trust me, Stace. Love is blind…you have to be open to trying different people and having some fun! Who knows, the perfect guy could walk in those doors any day, any time.

_*The door suddenly swings open, and Rah saunters in confidently. He puts his hands above his head and yells out to the whole bar.*_

RAH (rapping): _It's the R, to the A, to the H-U-L. You diss my flow I'll give you hell!_ Sup, y'all! Happy hour has officially begun…I call _Rah-madun_, yo!

_*The girls look at each other, and groan.*_

STACEY: There's my rebuttal.

RAH (walking up): What we doing? Talking about your rebuttal, girl?

STACEY (firmly): If you even mention my 'rebuttal' again, expect this foot right up your pervy ass.

RAH (to himself, walking away): Already got her thinking about my ass!

KIRBY: I guess I am lucky to have Adam.

STACEY: Cherish it, Kirby.

_*Stacey smiles, and walks away.*_

KIRBY: What does that mean?

STACEY (smiles): You'll know!

_*Kirby looks a little confused, and walks up to Greg who is still on the phone.*_

KIRBY: What's up with Stacey tonight?

GREG: On the phone, Kirb.

_*Kirby waits patiently as Greg finishes the call, and hangs up.*_

GREG: What was that?

KIRBY: Stacey's acting weird…

GREG: Good weird or bad weird?

KIRBY: _Good _weird…which is the weird part! What's going on?

GREG (shrugs): Maybe it's the way that my suede shoes are blending in nicely with these loose fitting jeans. Or…maybe, it's the fact that I'm giving you both the night off…full pay.

KIRBY: You serious?

GREG: Sure! You've both earned it, you're hard workers. Our takings have been through the roof lately…thanks to our star attraction…_you_. So we can do with one night off. I figure you have better places to be tonight.

KIRBY: A nice hot bath sounds good, to be honest. I'll have to call Adam and get him to pick me up, though.

GREG: That was him on the phone, actually. He can't make it…held back at work.

KIRBY: Damn…

GREG: I'm sure Stacey can give you a lift, or Rah?

KIRBY: Stacey lives the other side of the city…and Rah? I'd prefer to avoid that cab at all costs from now on.

GREG (grins): Probably a wise move. The bus stop isn't that far up the road, but if you're going to catch it you should go now, before it gets dark.

KIRBY: You don't mind?

GREG: Go for gold! Enjoy your night of freedom.

KIRBY: I intend to! Night, Greg!

GREG: Night, Kirb.

_*Kirby bounds towards the door, enjoying her unexpected freedom for the night.*_

KIRBY (calling out): Night, Stace! Stay out of trouble, you hear?

STACEY: Good luck.

_*Kirby leaves the bar with a confused look on her face, and makes her way down towards the bus stop. Inside the bar, Greg dials the phone again and begins talking.*_

GREG: She just left.

_*Kirby sits down at the stop, tapping her feet impatiently. Looking around, she can't help but get the feeling that somebody is watching her. She sighs in relief as the bus pulls up in front of her, and slowly opens its doors. She enters, and throws the coins crudely down near the drivers' collection plate. Taking her seat at the back of the bus, she looks around and notices that she is the only person there. The bus takes off down the street slowly. Kirby hums to herself, bored.*_

KIRBY (calling out): Quiet night, huh?

_*The bus driver does not answer. He accelerates, and drives past a bus stop with confused looking people watching it go by.*_

KIRBY (calling out): Hey, weren't you meant to stop there?

_*The driver doesn't answer, but drives the bus down the road even faster. Kirby is becoming nervous.*_

KIRBY: Hello? What are you doing? This isn't my route, you know…

_*Suddenly, the driver slows the bus down. Kirby sighs, relieved. But instead of pulling to the side of the road, the driver pulls the bus down a dark, narrow alleyway. He pulls the bus down, out of sight of those on the road, and stops the bus.*_

KIRBY: I'm not sure this shortcut was such a good idea, do you?

_*The bus driver slowly opens his cage, and steps out, with back still turned to Kirby.*_

KIRBY (scared): Is this some sort of joke?

_*The bus driver turns around…revealing that it is Ghostface. Kirby screams, and tries to open the windows, but to no avail. Ghostface slowly begins to walk towards Kirby.*_

KIRBY (screaming): No…no! Help! Help!

_*Ghostface is nearly upon Kirby when she has no choice. She launches herself at Ghostface, and knocks him to the floor. She begins to lay into him with her fists, pummelling him. Ghostface seems to be blocking the punches rather than fighting back.*_

GHOSTFACE (in familiar voice): Stop, Kirby! It's me!

_*Kirby stops, crying, and takes off the mask. It is Adam, now with a fat lip and bleeding out of his nose. Kirby gets off him and scrambles to the back of the bus.*_

KIRBY (yelling): What the fuck is wrong with you?

ADAM: Wait! You don't understand…

_*Adam crawls up to Kirby, reaches into his pocket, and takes out a box. He opens it to reveal a large diamond engagement ring. Normally so calm and assured, Adam seems nervous and edgy.*_

ADAM: Kirby, since I first laid eyes on you I knew…

KIRBY (crying): Why would you do this to me? Why!

ADAM (confused): What? I'm doing this because I love you, Kirby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

KIRBY: I don't want to spend the rest of my life with somebody who would…do this!

ADAM (desperately): Kirby, wait!

_*Kirby scrambles past Adam, opens the bus door, and runs into the night. Adam lays stunned, on the floor of the bus. He closes the box, disappointed and dismayed. He looks at the mask Kirby took off of him, and he smashes his fist into it repeatedly. His hand begins to bleed onto the mask, smearing it with his blood.*_

**END SCENE**


	10. Scene Nine: East End

**SCENE NINE: EAST END**

_*The scene begins back in the bar, which is now empty aside from Greg, Stacey, Rah and Adam. Adam has his head on the bar, and looks distraught. Rah is playing darts in the background, Greg is standing nearby, while Stacey is tending to Adam's injured hand, wrapping it up in a bandage.*_

RAH (casually): Dude, even I can see that plan wasn't going to work. And I thought you were a genius?

GREG: I hate to agree with Rah, but he's right. I knew you had the bus and all, but the costume? What were you thinking?

ADAM (sobbing): Pulling that mask off Kirby was the happiest moment of my life…I thought it might have been hers, as well.

_*Stacey smacks Adam's bandaged hand, who yelps with pain.*_

STACEY (angry): Thought? No, you didn't think! Did you conveniently forget that her best friend tossed on that very same costume and killed those closest to her…and then what happened to her Dad? You should consider yourself lucky…if it were me; you wouldn't have gotten off that bus alive.

GREG (stepping in): OK, relax! I'm sure he feels bad enough already, Stacey. You don't need to twist the knife.

ADAM: I'll…I'll make it up to her. She knows how much I love her…it was why I did it.

GREG: Love can make us do some crazy things. Can't it, Stacey?

_*Greg narrows his eyes at the still annoyed Stacey, who softens when Adam puts his head back down onto the bar.*_

STACEY (soothing): Hey! It'll be OK…Kirby loves you, and she sure as hell knows how much you love her. Just give her some time to calm down.

ADAM: And what am I meant to do in the meantime?

GREG: Take your mind off it. You look like hell, man.

ADAM: Don't even ask me about the day I've had.

STACEY: You know what you need? A night out on the town with me…I've been told it can be very therapeutic.

RAH (quietly): Maybe for guys who need counselling after sleeping with you…

STACEY: What?

RAH: Nothing…but I reckon she's right, man…let's head out on the town! Tear it up like old times! Forget what happened by erasing your memory of tonight with the wonderful magic of alcohol.

ADAM: I dunno…

STACEY: It's not like you can head home at the moment. Let us help you, Adam.

ADAM: I guess I could use a drink…or ten.

RAH: Excellent! Look at it this way, there's plenty more fish in the sea, bro. And it's the Rah guarantee that you will get laid on the night of your proposal…Kirby or no Kirby.

ADAM: I don't want to get laid, Rah. I want Kirby. She's all I ever wanted.

RAH: I know that, bro. But tonight was basically meant to be your stag do. I can't afford to be buying you cocktails twice a year, you get me? So the free pass still applies…kinda.

STACEY: That's gross…not everybody thinks with their cock like you do.

RAH: Aren't you a feisty one tonight?

STACEY: If you think I'm feisty now, wait until you see me on the dance floor.

RAH: Sweet! So you're in?

STACEY: Well, it's a Friday night, and I'm already dressed up. You only live once, right?

GREG (whispering): You sure this is a good idea?

STACEY (whispering): Somebody has to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

RAH: What about you, G? Wanna come out and make it a night that we'll never…remember?

GREG (shaking head): Heading out and about isn't really my scene…maybe ten years ago. You guys head out and have some fun, take your minds off things.

STACEY: Guess I'll ring a cab, then.

RAH: Leave it to me, doll. I have pull with these cats.

_*Rah exits with his phone out. Stacey rolls her eyes, and shudders.*_

STACEY: Does he always have to be so…crude?

ADAM: It's the best and worst of him…but he's good value to keep around.

GREG: I don't know how you live with him. I'd want to strangle him after a few hours of his company.

ADAM: Patience is a virtue.

STACEY: And mine is virtue-ally gone.

_*Rah pops his head in the door, waving the two out onto the street.*_

RAH: We're good to go, being picked up in ten. Let's hit it!

ADAM: Thanks for the shoulder to cry on, Greg.

GREG: Anytime, Adam. I'm here if you need me.

STACEY: Let me know if you can get through to Kirby, Greg.

GREG: Will do. Have a good night, guys.

_*The three of them leave the bar, but Adam quickly runs back in and whips out his phone. He shows Greg a picture of Sidney, and he immediately looks slightly sheepish.*_

ADAM: One more thing…if you see this woman, stay away from her. And let me know if you see her hanging around near the bar…you hear me? She's trouble.

GREG (guiltily): No problem…I'm good with faces.

_*Adam nods, and leaves the bar.*_

_*The scene shifts to Kirby, who is walking on the side of a busy street. She is upset. A dark figure shoots from an alleyway, and begins to follow her.*_

_*The scene shifts back to Adam, Stacey and Rah. They are exiting a taxi in front of a popular nightclub. The line is already large, and loud club music can be heard from outside. Everybody is very well dressed and tipsy.*_

RAH: Now this is what I'm talking about!

ADAM: What is this place?

STACEY: _The East End_. New joint that only opened a few months ago…I'm a bit of a regular. The place is packed nearly every night.

ADAM: What's so good about it?

RAH: What's so good about it? Look at the bi-atches in the line, bro! It's like J. K. Rowling.

STACEY: J. K. Rowling?

RAH (grins): Some quality tale.

_*Adam and Stacey look at each other, and in spite of themselves, they laugh. Adam puts a hand on Rah's shoulder, slightly teary.*_

ADAM: You always know how to pick me up, man. Thanks.

STACEY: That actually wasn't too bad. You're not as stupid as you look, are you?

RAH: I'm Indian, and my parents haven't completely disowned me yet. Of course I'm smart! Now, shall we get crunked? Or shall we get crunked?

ADAM (dejectedly): I vote for crunked.

STACEY (grinning): In that case, follow me; I've got pull with one of the bouncers. Sometimes it helps to be hot.

RAH (running hands through his hair): Tell me about it.

_*The three laugh and walk to the front of the line, where Stacey hugs one of the bouncers and begins to talk to him. The bouncer lets the three into the club after a short discussion. On the other side of the road, Sidney's car pulls up to the curb.*_

**END SCENE**


	11. Scene Ten: One New Notification

**SCENE TEN: ONE NEW NOTIFICATION**

_*The scene begins with Kirby, back in front of the block of flats, her shoes in her hands after a long walk. There is a flash of silver in the shadows behind her, but she doesn't notice. She walks up to the door, and pushes it. It is locked, and she sighs in relief. She enters the house, dark, and goes to turn the light on. The globe is blown.*_

KIRBY: That's all I need…Rah? You home?

_*There is no response. She sighs, and enters the living room. She turns the light on, and it works. A shadow passes the window, but she doesn't notice. He goes and turns her computer on, then heads to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror, and splashes herself with water. Tension is in the air, and eerie music plays as her computer starts up. She heads back into the living room, and logs into the computer. She opens Internet Explorer, and logs into Facebook. She has one Friend Request.*_

KIRBY (sadly): At least somebody wants to know me today.

_*She clicks on the icon, and a screen pops up. It reads 'Tony Miller would like to add you as a friend'. His profile picture is indeed a photo of Tony. Kirby jumps up.*_

KIRBY: You sick fuck…

_*Kirby, after some hesitation, adds him. He immediately pops up on [chat].*_

[TONY]: Hello, Kirby…thanks for the add.

[KIRBY]: Who is this?

[TONY]: Forgotten me already? It hasn't even been two years…

[KIRBY]: THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU CREEP!

[TONY]: It's not meant to be…because this isn't a joke.

[KIRBY]: How did you know which Kirby Reed to add? There are like a hundred fake profiles that net freaks have made.

[TONY]: I knew which one was you…I know everything.

[KIRBY]: What does that mean?

[TONY]: I know what happened to my friends.

[KIRBY]: And you…

[TONY]: Maybe.

[KIRBY]: Tell me what you know.

[TONY]: So _now_ you want to know? It's been two fucking years, and you haven't tried to track down who killed my friends…your own father?

[KIRBY]: I've been moving on with my life…with Adam.

[TONY]: Oh, you have some surprises coming your way.

[KIRBY]: What does that mean?

[TONY]: You want the truth?

[KIRBY]: Yes.

[TONY]: Then turn on the Channel Ten News.

_*Kirby hesitates, but grabs the remote and turns the TV onto Channel 10. The Channel 10 reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) is again reporting, this time from the studio.*_

REPORTER: This shocking footage has been sent in mere days after the disappearance of Joel Jones, ex-cameraman for the late and great Gale Weathers. I would like to issue a warning to our audiences that some viewers may find the following footage disturbing.

_*The footage begins from the bushes outside the Morris house in Woodsboro, with Vanessa leaning out the window. Vanessa seems to be talking, but there is no audio. From behind Vanessa, we see Ghostface approaching. Kirby gasps as the scene plays out, with Ghostface bringing down the window frame on Vanessa until her neck snaps. He throws her body down to the grass. The video stays on Ghostface as he stares at the camera, and slowly takes off his mask…the video cuts out just as the mask is coming off. We can't see who it is.*_

REPORTER: The footage was sent to the studio unanimously, and we are doing our best to track down the source. As followers of the latest Woodsboro tragedy would know, the killer seen in the video was never caught…and the recording of the killing of the victim, exchange student Vanessa Noel from Mauritius, it can be safely assumed that there were at least two killers responsible for the attacks. If the disappearance of Jones and the emergence of this footage is anything to go by, this reporter fears the start of a new rampage, in our very own city. Stay safe, New Yorkers.

_*Kirby flicks the TV off, still in shock. She turns back to the computer to see a new message has been sent.*_

[TONY]: I make a nice home movie, don't I?

[KIRBY]: Was it Tony filming that?

[TONY]: There is a lot you don't know about me.

[KIRBY]: You're dead!

[TONY]: Am I?

[KIRBY]: I saw them cut you down from that fucking tree.

[TONY]: Maybe that's what I wanted you to see…you're a horror buff, Kirby…

[KIRBY]: I gave that up years ago.

[TONY]: You know that when the killer seems dead, he isn't really. He's just…biding his time.

[KIRBY]: Why are you doing this?

[TONY]: Hmm…maybe because I'm a _sick fuck_. Or maybe because I want the whole world to know the _truth_ about what happened in Woodsboro. Or maybe it's because I wanted you focusing on the TV so I could sneak into your apartment without you noticing…

[KIRBY]: Huh?

_*Kirby's message doesn't send, as Tony is now offline. She jumps up off the computer and goes to take out her phone, but stops. The silence is short-lived as a noise comes from somewhere in the house. Kirby holds her breath, and leans against the wall, terrified. Running to the kitchen, she grabs a large kitchen knife, and makes her way towards her bedroom. The noise seems to be coming from there. With a sudden burst of courage, she opens the door and jumps in. There is a figure sitting on the bed. Kirby turns the light on, and stares in shock. It is Emily, sitting on the bed, smoking. Kirby gapes in confusion, as Emily grins and takes another drag._

KIRBY (shocked): You!

**END SCENE**


	12. Scene Eleven: Adam vs Sidney

**SCENE ELEVEN: ADAM VS. SIDNEY**

_*The scene begins with a dark figure slipping a knife into their pocket, and walking towards the line for the East End Nightclub. The line is moving through the metal detectors and the ID checks, but the figure walks towards the VIP line. The bouncer approaches.*_

BOUNCER (holding list): Name?

_*The figure flashes an ID. The bouncer opens the velvet rope and lets the killer in.*_

BOUNCER: Enjoy your night.

_*The scene shifts to Adam and Stacey, who are now in the nightclub. The place is pumping, full of people. Dance music is playing, drinks are being consumed, and laser lights and smoke machines give the place a futuristic feel. Rah walks up holding drinks.*_

ADAM: This is pretty cool.

STACEY: What?

ADAM (yelling): I said this place is pretty cool!

RAH: Bitchin' is the technical term. Here's to being single, and ready to mingle.

STACEY: To getting some action!

RAH (to Adam): I'm beginning to like this girl…

ADAM (smiling): To getting Kirby back.

_*The three clink their drinks, and start drinking. Outside, Sidney remains in the line, and gets to the front. The bouncer looks her up and down, and shakes his head.*_

BOUNCER: Sorry, Miss…can't let you in.

SIDNEY: What? You wanna see some ID?

BOUNCER: Can't be letting in old ladies like you. We don't have good enough insurance to cover broken hips, you get me?

SIDNEY: Get this. I am Sidney Kincaid. Sidney _mother-fucking _Kincaid. I don't give a crap if I don't look like these blonde sticks you are letting into this place, with IQs lower than their skirts, or if I'm a little older, but I am going in to this shit-hole you call a night spot. With my hips and all, which by the way, you could still eat breakfast off of in the morning and not complain. You got it?

BOUNCER (gulping): Yes, ma'am.

_*The Bouncer quickly lets Sidney in, who grins.*_

SIDNEY: That was for you, Gale.

_*The scene shifts back to the three, dancing on the floor. They are clearly tipsy. We see Sidney hanging behind a group of dancers, watching Adam and the other people in the club. Adam spots somebody familiar on the other side of the club. It is Antonio, sitting on a sectioned-off couch surrounded by four girls, listening to his every word. He walks up to greet him, but is cut off by a bouncer.*_

BOUNCER: VIP area. Back on the floor, buddy.

ANTONIO (calling out): Adam! He's fine, Jay. Let him in.

_*Adam walks up, and Antonio waves the girls surrounding him away. Adam takes a seat, and Antonio offers him a glass of champagne.*_

ADAM: Should you be drinking? You are recovering, after all.

ANTONIO: Recovered! Anyway, one drink won't hurt...and I won't exactly be shooting a bit of bubbly into my veins! Why don't we make a toast?

ADAM: To?

ANTONIO: Health, wealth, and happiness. Not to mention my new pad. What do you think?

ADAM (impressed): This place is yours?

ANTONIO: A worthy investment, yes?

ADAM: It's…something. I didn't realise you were so well off!

ANTONIO: Ah, it's all about knowing which pies to stick your fingers into, my friend…if you don't mind the crude analogy.

ADAM: And do you stick your fingers into many pies?

ANTONIO: I have been known to…life is too short to not take your chances when they arise.

ADAM: Life is short indeed.

_*Antonio's eyes scan the crowded club, and he smiles. Over at the bar, Penny is looking around the club anxiously.*_

ANTONIO: It's all about spotting an opportunity, and taking it. I'm sorry, Adam…but I have some business I must attend to. Do you mind?

ADAM: No, of course. I'll see you next week.

ANTONIO: If not sooner. Have an…enjoyable…night.

_*Antonio see's Adam out of the VIP area. Adam walks back to Stacey, who is alone on the dance floor.*_

STACEY: Friend of yours?

ADAM: Not exactly. Where's Rah? Not skipping on his round, is he?

STACEY: Went to the toilet, I think. He's not actually that bad once you get him on the dance floor…maybe it's because you can't hear him talk.

ADAM (laughs): Maybe I should cut you off there.

STACEY: Don't be stupid, nothings gonna happen.

_*Adam, dancing, spins around and catches a glimpse of Sidney at the bar. Slightly panicky, he backs away from Stacey.*_

STACEY (calling out): Hey! Where you going?

ADAM: I just…need some air.

_*Adam rushes through the crowd, making his way towards the toilets. He enters the disabled toilets and walks up to the sink, splashing water in his face and staring into the mirror. In the reflection he see's the door open, and Sidney walks in. He spins around, feigning shock.*_

ADAM: Sidney? Hey, what are you doing here?

SIDNEY: Do you really need to ask that question?

ADAM (sighing): I suppose not…I heard about Meeks and Burke.

SIDNEY: And Joel Jones.

ADAM: Oh?

SIDNEY: Joel was found dead in an old newspaper factory in Ohio this morning…had been there for a couple of days.

ADAM: That's…tragic.

SIDNEY: It is, isn't it? And you'll never guess what the coroner found.

ADAM: What?

SIDNEY: The wounds on Joel matched those on several of the victims from Woodsboro.

ADAM: Meaning?

SIDNEY: Meaning the killer from Woodsboro is killing again. Just thought I should…warn you.

ADAM (nervously): Jesus…I should get home and make sure Kirby isn't alone, then.

_*Adam shuffles past Sidney and grabs the door handle.*_

SIDNEY: One more thing, before you go.

ADAM (nervously): Oh?

SIDNEY: What _were you_ doing in Ohio last week?

_*Adam slides his hand down and locks the door with an audible click. He spins around and stares straight at Sidney.*_

ADAM: You were following me?

SIDNEY: I've been keeping tabs on you. You know, for Kirby's sake.

ADAM (angry): Kirby's very happy with me...and safe.

SIDNEY: Then where is she tonight, huh? Let's look at the facts, Adam. You were in Woodsboro when your friends and Gale were killed, and you were in Ohio when Joel was killed. The coroner has determined that the wounds were inflicted by the _same _killer, _same_ weapon. And out of the survivors, you were the only real winner, weren't you?

_*Adam walks around Sidney, and looks into the mirror again.*_

ADAM: How do you mean?

SIDNEY: Dewey lost Gale…I lost Mark…Kirby lost her father.

ADAM (gritted teeth): I lost my friends…

SIDNEY: But you gained Kirby. Isn't that why you did it? I saw the way you were staring at her at the police station…I just wish I had put two and two together quicker.

_*Adam slowly turns to face Sidney, and begins to chuckle.*_

ADAM: You think you have me all figured out, don't ya, Sid?

SIDNEY: I think I do now.

ADAM: You are half right.

SIDNEY: Which half?

ADAM (intimidating): _I killed Gale and my friends_. But Meeks…Burke…Joel? Why the fuck would I bother when I got everything out of it I ever wanted?

SIDNEY: Because you wanted to eliminate the loose ends, you sick fuck…

ADAM (laughs): That was Tony's idea…had a hard on for that movie bullshit. I never saw the appeal of the whole thing, to be honest.

SIDNEY (surprised): So Tony was the other killer?

ADAM: Very good, Sidney. I wanted Kirby, he wanted Vanessa. So he helped me out.

SIDNEY: …but you killed Vanessa…and then him, too.

ADAM: I never was much of a team player. But I got away with it all.

SIDNEY: You didn't get away with shit.

_*Sidney pulls out a knife from her sock, and holds it up.*_

ADAM: What are you doing?

SIDNEY: What Gale would have wanted.

ADAM: Clever, Sid. Jump me in a nightclub where you know I'll be unarmed. There's one problem, you know. Hundreds of people just outside that door…you'd never get away with it.

_*Sidney smiles, and pulls out a tape recorder from her pocket. Adam smile falls instantly. Sidney rewinds the tape, and plays it back.*_

[ADAM]: I killed Gale and my friends. But Meeks…Burke…Joel? Why the fuck would I bother when I got everything out of it I ever wanted?

SIDNEY: Another trick from the Gale Weathers' handbook for catching psycho killers. You're coming with me, dead or alive.

ADAM (curling fists): You don't know who you're dealing with.

SIDNEY: Oh, but I do. And don't worry; I've killed worse than you. Way worse.

ADAM: I really don't think you have.

_*Adam swings his elbow back, smashing the mirror behind him. He bends over and grabs the sharpest, largest shard of glass and turns to face Sidney, who has her knife brandished. They circle each other, eyeing each other off.*_

SIDNEY: It was always going to come down to this, you know?

ADAM: I was hoping not.

SIDNEY: Scum like you never gets away.

ADAM: I did, didn't I?

SIDNEY: Somebody else knows.

ADAM: No…I didn't leave any trace.

SIDNEY: And now they are coming for you.

ADAM (shaking): Shut-up.

SIDNEY: And all of your dirty little secrets will come to the surface for _everybody_ to see…

ADAM (shaking harder): Shut-up.

SIDNEY (laughing): Can you imagine the look on Kirby's face when she finds out what you've done? Who you really are?

ADAM (yelling): Shut-up!

_*Adam lunges at Sidney with the glass, but she jumps out of the way and he narrowly misses.*_

SIDNEY: I've been through this rodeo plenty of times, kiddo. You'll have to do better than that.

_*Adam yells and jumps at her again, but with incredible agility she dodges him and slashes out herself, cutting his arm deep. He grunts in pain and surprise.*_

SIDNEY: Give it up…you can't kill me. I'm victim-fucking-royalty, remember?

_*Adam breathes deep, calming himself down. He looks back at Sidney, and grins in pain.*_

ADAM: Trying to antagonise me to get me off my game? You're good, Sidney. But I'm better. You should have seen the look on her face when I sliced right through _her_ for the last time…left her bleeding all over the carpet like the dirty fucking dog she was.

SIDNEY (furious): Don't talk about Gale that way.

ADAM: Oh, hit a nerve, have I? She blamed you, you know. _You _were the one who made her go back to Woodsboro. _You _were the one who chose to chase Williams with Dewey instead of staying with her. _You _were the one who was arrogant enough to go to your house instead of the Becker house. It's _your_ fault she's dead.

SIDNEY (defiant): Fuck you.

ADAM (smiling): You blame yourself…admit it, Sid. It's written all over your face. That's why you've pursued me ever since. It's why you refuse to let it go. Because you know it's true.

SIDNEY (in tears): It isn't!

ADAM (yelling): Gale would be alive today if it weren't for you!

SIDNEY (yelling): Fuck you!

_*Sidney is now the aggressor, running at Adam and slashing the knife wildly through the air. Adam dances around, teasing her, as she continues to slash away. Before too long, she has worn herself out. Bracing for one last surge, she runs at Adam and slams the knife down towards him. He is too fast; grabbing her arm and pulling her close. He leans in to whisper in her ear.*_

ADAM: Say hi to Gale for me.

_*Adam stabs Sidney in the chest with the shard of glass, and she screams in exhaustion and pain. He takes the shard out, and stabs her again…and again…and again. Blood begins to pour out of the wound and her mouth, as tears run down her face. Adam finally stops stabbing, and drops Sidney to the floor. Standing over her, he leans down and slips his hand in her pocket, taking out the tape recorder, and placing it into his own pocket. He bows his head in regret, and begins to make his way towards the door.*_

ADAM: Farewell, Sidney.

_*Adam heads out of the bathroom, wiping the shard clean and throwing it into the pool of blood on the floor. Loud music continues to play in the background as Sidney's eyes remain open, but dulled. The great Sidney Kincaid is dead.*_

**END SCENE**


	13. Scene Twelve: Club Sandwich

**SCENE TWELVE: CLUB SANDWICH**

_*The scene begins in the club, where the music continues to pump and the dancers continue to dance. 'Alice Practice' by Crystal Castles begins to play as a dark figure moves out of the shadows of the club and onto the dance floor, making a bee-line towards Penny, who is still sitting at the bar looking fidgety. The figure fingers the knife in his pocket as he gets closer and closer. Just as the figure is about to reach Penny, Rah slides in and blocks him out.*_

RAH: Well, hello…

PENNY: Excuse me?

RAH: What's a pretty young thing like yourself doing alone in a place like this?

PENNY: I'm waiting for somebody.

RAH: How do you know it isn't me that you've been waiting for your entire life?

PENNY: Are you the guy who called me?

RAH (can't believe his luck): Yeah, that's right! Of course it's me…I'm so glad you came.

PENNY (winking): I haven't yet.

RAH: Damn!

PENNY (smiling): I was so worried you were going to stand me up…it's nice to meet you, Mr…?

RAH: Uh, I'm Greg. Greg Chalmers.

PENNY (flirting): And how did you get your hands on my number, Mr. Chalmers?

RAH: Baby, please. Greg's got moves. Here, I got you a drink…two drinks.

_*Rah hands Penny the other two drinks, clearly intended for Adam and Jess, and takes out his phone to text Adam. Stacey is dancing awkwardly by herself in the middle of the club, looking around for Adam and Rah. She spots Rah at the bar, and moves towards him. She stops when she see's he is chatting up Penny. She slinks back, annoyed. A remix of 'Murder on the Dance Floor' begins to play.*_

STACEY: Alone, again. Fuck my life!

_*Stacey turns around and tries to leave the dance floor, but has trouble making her way through the throngs of bouncing people. She bumps straight into somebody, and begins to fall until the person catches her. Stacey laughs at herself, but the smile is quickly replaced by a look of confusion and pain.*_

STACEY: I'm so sorry! I…I…I…

_*The figure slides the knife out of her chest, and quickly stabs her a few more times. She tries to scream, but can't. She slowly dies on the dance floor. The figure picks her up, and begins to carry her out. The crowd around them cheer and wolf-whistle. In the distance, Adam stumbles out of the toilet area, concealing his wounds from the crowd. He looks up and spots the figure carrying Stacey out, and he waves sadly. Rah runs up to him suddenly.*_

RAH: Dude, you mind getting yourself home tonight? Hit it off with a major hottie.

ADAM: Sorry?

RAH: You aiit, man?

ADAM (distracted): Fine…you go, have a good time. I think I might just head on home.

RAH: No worries. I'll see ya tomorrow, big cheese.

_*Rah waves, and bounds away through the crowd. Adam gingerly makes his way towards the exit, and manages to hail a taxi and gets inside. When inside, he takes out the engagement ring, which is now covered in blood. He begins to cry as rain begins to fall outside.*_

_*Back at the apartment, Kirby sits opposite Emily on the kitchen table with an obvious awkwardness in the air.*_

KIRBY: You still haven't told me what you were doing in my apartment.

_*Emily looks at Kirby with her typical smugness.*_

KIRBY: If you're homeless, there are shelters, you know. You don't need to be a little creep and follow me around everywhere. I'm not like other girls I know…used to know…I don't want stalkers…I don't want fans. I just want to be left alone, ok? Talk to me!

_*Emily continues to smirk. The two are interrupted by a knock at the door. Kirby cautiously opens it to find Dewey standing there.*_

KIRBY: Dewey? What are you doing here? Oh God, who's dead?

DEWEY: Hi, Kirby. Nobody! I'm…just in town, thought I'd pop in and say hi.

KIRBY: Just 'popped in' to New York? What's really going on?

DEWEY: Sidney has been leaving me messages. The last one…was a bit concerning. I thought it was about time I come up and check that she's OK.

KIRBY (taken aback): Wait…Sidney is in New York?

DEWEY: You didn't know?

KIRBY: I had no idea! What the hell is going on?

DEWEY: I only wish I knew.

_*Dewey enters the room, and spots Emily.*_

DEWEY: Who's that?

KIRBY (shrugging): You tell me. She's been hanging around the neighbourhood for days…broken in here a couple of times too.

DEWEY (concerned): You need to get better security…I mean, if she can get in…then who's to say that…

_*Dewey trails off.*_

KIRBY: What were you going to say?

DEWEY: Nothing.

KIRBY: There's another killer, isn't there?

DEWEY: How did you know?

KIRBY: It's all over the news, Dew. Somebody sent in a video of Vanessa Noel getting window-ed back in Woodsboro. They reckon it's the same killer, trying to finish what he started.

_*Emily is listening intently, leaning in closer on the couch.*_

DEWEY: That would explain why Burke, Martha and Joel are all dead.

KIRBY (scared): So he's taking out the loose ends. Does that mean we're next?

DEWEY (sadly): We'll probably be on the shopping list. But you'll be OK as long as you stay near me and Sidney, once we find her. And Adam…where is he?

_*Emily snorts, and Kirby looks at her in disgust.*_

KIRBY: He's out with a few friends.

_*Dewey grins, and takes a seat.*_

DEWEY: Sounds like he's doing his penance. I was in the dog-house a fair bit with Gale when she was still…my wife. What did he do? Eat all the macaroni? Leave his shorts all around the house? Leave the toilet seat down?

KIRBY: He…proposed.

DEWEY (delighted): Wow! Congratulations!

KIRBY: Don't get too excited. I didn't accept.

DEWEY (shocked): What! Why? I thought you two were going great?

KIRBY: It wasn't the proposal; it was the way he proposed. It's…a long story.

DEWEY: I thought you said he was eccentric. I thought you said you _liked _that about him.

KIRBY: I like a lot of things about him.

DEWEY: Then what's the problem? You can ask me anything, Kirby. I'm clearly the resident expert about healthy marriages around here.

KIRBY (laughing): I don't want to talk about it, OK? Can we please just go five minutes without talking about Adam?

_*Suddenly, the door swings open, and a wide-eyed Adam stumbles in. Kirby jumps in shock, and Dewey rises of the couch. Adam is holding his arm still, trying to conceal the dripping blood from Kirby and Dewey.*_

DEWEY (nodding): Adam.

ADAM (shocked): Dewey! What are you doing here?

KIRBY (sarcastically): Nice way to welcome our guest.

ADAM: Sorry, Dewey. I…

_*Adam's voice trails off as his eyes leave Dewey and fall upon Emily, who smiles in Adam's direction. Adam's mouth falls open as he stares at her.*_

DEWEY: What is it?

ADAM (shocked): Emily?

KIRBY: You know her?

ADAM: She's…she's…she's my sister.

**END SCENE**


	14. Scene Thirteen: Reunited

**SCENE THIRTEEN: REUNITED**

_*The scene begins with Adam in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. On the floor, Emily sits down, staring up at her older brother with that familiar smirk.*_

ADAM: What are you doing here, Em? I thought you were happy with your new family…or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Miss me too much?

_*Emily doesn't respond.*_

ADAM (grinning): Still not much of a talker, hey? Thought you'd have grown out of that…it's been years now, after all. It's nice to see you, anyway.

_*Emily narrows her eyes at Adam's professional style of talking.*_

ADAM: I've…I've missed you. Crazy few years, that's all. I've been meaning to come and visit. Trust me…things here have been serious.

_*Adam takes off his shirt, and begins to clean his wounds. Emily doesn't even bat an eyelid.*_

ADAM (grunting): Cut myself shaving.

_*There is a knock on the bathroom door, which is Kirby._

KIRBY: Adam?

ADAM: Uh…give me a minute!

_*Adam quickly wraps his arm in the bandage, and ties it tight. He turns to Emily, and puts his finger to his lips.*_

ADAM: Not a word, OK?

_*Adam opens the door and walks out to the hall, where Kirby is standing with a concerned look upon her face.*_

KIRBY: Crazy night, huh?

ADAM (sighing): You have no idea.

KIRBY (whispering): I didn't know you had a sister.

ADAM: It's…not a part of my life I like talking about.

KIRBY: It just made me realise that I don't know much about the past of the man who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

ADAM: It's just…wait, what?

KIRBY: Your heart was in the right place…even if your mind wasn't. I'm not going to let one moment of madness ruin what we have. What we are going to have.

ADAM (excitedly): Are you saying that it's a yes?

KIRBY: Consider it an I.O.U yes until I get a decent proposal. I still want to be pampered a bit, you know?

ADAM (smiling): I'm sure I can manage that.

_*The doorbell rings, and we can hear Dewey answering the door.*_

DEWEY (calling out): Adam? There are a few people here to see you.

ADAM (to Kirby): Nothing can ruin this moment.

_*Adam releases Kirby, and walks out into the living room. To his dismay, Officer Bridges and his new partner OFFICER AMY THOMAS (Eliza Dushku) are standing at the door.*_

BRIDGES: You…why am I not surprised?

ADAM: Hello, again. What seems to be the problem?

THOMAS: There's been a stabbing at a local nightclub. We were wondering if you could join us for an examination of the crime scene.

ADAM: Me? How can I help?

BRIDGES: Your girlfriend as well.

KIRBY: Me? Why?

_*Officer Thomas pulls a photo out of her pocket, and hands it to Kirby.*_

THOMAS: Do you know this girl?

KIRBY: Yeah, it's Stacey. I work with her…

THOMAS: She was found dead outside _The East End Nightclub _an hour ago.

_*Kirby gasps in shock, and begins to cry. Adam looks equally surprised, and holds Kirby tight. Behind the two, Emily enters the room and looks on impassively.*_

KIRBY (terrified): He's back, isn't he?

ADAM: Don't panic, babe. Why do you need our help?

BRIDGES (smiling): You'll see when we get there. If you wouldn't mind coming with us, please…

_*Dewey steps in.*_

DEWEY: I'll drive them.

BRIDGES: And who are you exactly?

DEWEY: Ex-Sheriff Dwight Riley from the Woodsboro Police Department.

THOMAS (impressed): The Sheriff from the Woodsboro murders. He could come in handy, Wayne.

BRIDGES: Fine. Stick right behind us…and no funny business.

_*Bridges and Thomas walk to the stairs and begin to head down towards their car.*_

ADAM: Come on, Em. It's not safe to stay here alone anymore.

_*Emily reluctantly follows the trio out of the house, and they begin to make their way down the stairs towards Dewey's hire-car.*_

KIRBY: What did he mean _no funny business_? He doesn't think we have anything to do with this, does he?

DEWEY: It's a cop's prerogative to be wary of all potential suspects, Kirby. I'm sure he doesn't have anything of any substance.

ADAM (nervous): Me too.

_*Elsewhere, a door flies open and Penny and Rah fall into her house, kissing aggressively.*_

PENNY: Fuck me, Adam.

RAH: Wait, what?

PENNY: Just go with it.

_*Penny unzips her dress, and it falls to the floor…along with Rah's jaw.*_

RAH (shrugging): Whatever gets your juices flowing, baby.

_*Penny grabs Rah's hand and leads him to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her phone begins to ring, but the two ignore it as they begin to have loud sex.*_

**END SCENE**


	15. Scene Fourteen: Dumpster Baby

**SCENE FOURTEEN: DUMPSTER BABY**

_*The scene begins with Bridges pulling the cop car up to the East End, and turning around to spot Dewey doing the same behind him. There are cop cars everywhere, and police tape has been erected in front of the club and the alley next to it. He turns to Thomas, looking smug.*_

BRIDGES: Now, leave this to me. I wanna make this fucker squirm.

THOMAS: You're convinced it's him, huh?

BRIDGES: I did my research. He and his tart were the only one's to survive the murders in Woodsboro…kinda fishy, don't you think?

THOMAS: …then isn't it likely that whoever killed Stacey is after them too?

BRIDGES: Or…one of them is involved…if not both.

THOMAS: But then they got away with it…why start killing again? It makes no sense.

BRIDGES: Killing is a game to sickos like these…an _addiction_. Trust me; I've got a good feeling about this.

THOMAS: You do realise that _feelings _don't stand up in a courtroom, right? We're not talking _Judge freakin' Judy_ here. You'll need to find proof.

BRIDGES: Oh…I've got proof. I've got proof coming out of my ass.

_*Bridges and Thomas jump out of the car, and walk up to Adam, Kirby, Emily and Dewey who stand together on the sidewalk.*_

KIRBY: Is that her?

BRIDGES (ignoring question): You two…come with me. You can look after the little one.

_*Bridges bends over in front of Emily, feigning pleasantness.*_

BRIDGES: What's your name, sweetie? Got some ID?

_*Emily reaches into her handbag, but pulls out her hand, with the middle finger extended. Bridges walks away into the alley, annoyed, and Kirby and Adam quickly follow suit.*_

BRIDGES: Is this your friend?

_*Kirby peers into the dumpster, and screams. Stacey's bloody body has been crammed into the tight space, blood all over her face. The expression of pain and surprise is still written all over her face. Adam grabs Kirby and holds her tight, all the while twitching nervously and staring at the club itself.*_

KIRBY: Yes…that's Stacey. Jesus…

ADAM (on edge): What the hell happened to her?

ERIC: I think I can answer that question.

_*Adam spins around, coming face to face with Eric.*_

ADAM (whispering): What the hell are you doing here?

ERIC (whispering): My job.

_*Eric turns around, pointing to the insignia on the back of his shirt which reads 'CORONER'.*_

BRIDGES: Well? What have we got?

ERIC: This is pretty straightforward. Single stab wound to the chest…she was taken front on, never even had a chance to fight back…notice the lack of defensive wounds? Looks like she was killed in the club, and then dragged out here…several witnesses back up this theory...and as for the wounds themselves, I'll be able to compare it to the others when I get her back to the lab.

ADAM: The _others_?

ERIC: Burke…Meeks…Jones. We've had the forensic results sent up to compare to whatever we find here.

BRIDGES: You think this is all connected?

ERIC: Call it…a hunch. I was a staunch follower of the last _Woodsboro_ murders…

_*Eric looks at Adam, and the stare lingers.*_

ERIC: …and there always seemed to be a sense of…_theatre_…about them. Same could be said of this _new _killer, if we work on that theory.

BRIDGES: _Theatre_?

ERIC: Disposing of the last remaining survivors of Woodsboro…eliminating those closest to Adam and Kirby…it's almost _poetic_.

BRIDGES (under his breath): Psycho.

ERIC: I mean what next? The killer targets one of these two…the Sherriff…Sidney Prescott…one by one? Now that is what I would call a good horror movie.

_*A look of confusion comes over Adam's face.*_

ADAM (curious): Do you really think the killer would target Sidney?

KIRBY: A-Doy. It's been done before, babe.

ERIC: As long as she is alive…the game continues.

_*Adam slowly backs away from the group, clutching at his chest.*_

KIRBY: Hey…you OK?

ADAM: Give me a minute…need to go to the toilet.

_*Adam hurries away from the dumpster, and rushes into the club itself. He rushes towards the toilets, past Antonio who is being interviewed by Thomas. He spots Adam, and calls out.*_

ANTONIO: Adam…Adam!

ADAM: Not now.

THOMAS: Do you know that man?

ANTONIO: Adam? Yeah, I…

_*Adam ignores Antonio and approaches the disabled toilets. He slowly opens the door, and slips in. To his shock, the room is completely clean, with no sign of blood, broken glass, or Sidney's body. Adam leans back against the wall and runs his hands through his hair.*_

ADAM (shocked): What…the…fuck? Who…?

_*The door opens, and Dewey enters.*_

DEWEY: You OK, champ?

ADAM: Yeah…fine…just needed some space.

DEWEY: I know what's bothering you.

_*Adam looks at Dewey, open mouthed.*_

ADAM: You do?

_*Dewey grins, and puts his arm around Adam, who looks confused.*_

DEWEY: It's all in the delivery…when I first thought of proposing to Gale, I was going to do it near the Stu Macher's house…where we first kissed. But then I thought…too many bad memories, you know? Try something a bit simpler next time.

ADAM (relieved): I will do. I guess I'm just worried about…everything. Last time I had all my friends around me…_Daniel, Tony, Michelle_…I guess I feel like…

DEWEY: You're alone?

_*Adam nods sadly. Dewey takes off his cap, and runs his hands through his hair.*_

DEWEY: Boy, do I know that feeling. But listen to me…as long as Kirby and I are around, you're not alone. Sidney too…as soon as I can find her…but with any luck, she's probably caught the son-of-a-bitch already.

ADAM: I wish I shared your optimism, Dew…but for some reason, I've got a horrible feeling things are going to get worse before they get better.

_*At that moment, the door flies open and Bridges walks in holding a piece of paper. He is flagged by Thomas and an apologetic looking Antonio.*_

ANTONIO: Adam, I'm sorry! They had a warrant for my…

BRIDGES: Shut the hell up! Adam Carroll?

ADAM: Yes?

BRIDGES (smiling sadistically): You're coming with me, mother fucker.

ADAM: On what grounds?

BRIDGES: How does for committing _murder _sound?

ADAM/DEWEY: What?

_*Bridges holds up the piece of paper in his hand.*_

BRIDGES: You know what this is? It's a list of every person who was checked into this club tonight. And look who we have here, right behind _Stacey Hill_…_Adam Carroll_.

_*Dewey rocks back, flabbergasted.*_

DEWEY: Why didn't you tell me you were here tonight?

ADAM: I…I didn't want to scare Kirby.

DEWEY: What do you mean you didn't want to scare Kirby?

ADAM: Because _he _almost got me, too.

_*Adam pulls down his sleeve, revealing the bloody bandage on his arm.*_

ADAM (desperately): Some guy attacked me when I left the club…I swear, I'm telling the truth!

THOMAS: Bit late for that, isn't it?

ADAM: I'm not lying!

BRIDGES: We'll see. Cuff him, Thomas.

THOMAS: Are you sure we've…

BRIDGES: Don't worry…we've got plenty. He's gonna burn for this.

_*Thomas steps forward, and begins to handcuff Adam.*_

THOMAS: Adam Carroll, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Stacey Hill. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?

ADAM (head down): Yes.

BRIDGES: Good. Let's go.

_*A smiling Bridges grabs Adam by the cuffs and leads him through the nightclub and out the front towards the police car. Dewey runs behind following, and a confused Kirby and Emily approach the car as Adam is forced towards the car.*_

KIRBY (madly): Adam? Adam!

ADAM: Kirby! I didn't do it…I swear, I didn't do it!

DEWEY: Kirby, relax…

KIRBY (yelling): No! Adam!

ADAM: Kirby…call Sam, OK? She can get me help! And stay with Dewey!

KIRBY: I will! I'll be right behind you!

ADAM: I love you!

KIRBY: I love you too!

_*Bridges throws Adam into the back of his police car, and drives him away as Kirby and Emily look on. Behind them, Eric watches on with interest as he packs away his forensic equipment. He leans into the dumpster and runs his hands through Stacey's hair, and after taking a look to see if anybody is looking, cuts off a lock of her hair and stuffs it in his pocket. He leans over her body and sniffs it, savouring her post-mortem aroma.*_

ERIC (grinning): See you soon, Doc.

**END SCENE**


	16. Scene Fifteen: Puberty Blues

**SCENE FIFTEEN: PUBERTY BLUES**

_*The scene begins at Penny's house, with a thoroughly exhausted Penny and Rah lying back in her bed. From the light shining in through the windows, it is clear that it is now morning. Penny is rubbing Rah's hair playfully as he lights a cigarette and leans back thoroughly satisfied. Penny grabs the cigarette out of Rah's hand and throws it to the floor.*_

RAH: Hey! That was my last one!

PENNY: You're not ready to be smoking yet.

_*Penny begins to kiss Rah's neck.*_

RAH (exhausted): Again?

PENNY: I want _more_.

RAH: _More_? We've been going at it all night!

PENNY: You weren't complaining before…

RAH: I'm complaining now because my dick is looking like a piece of meat left out in the sun for days…and not in a racist way.

PENNY (frowning): If I want sex...I'm going to get it.

RAH (whining): I can't! I'm bone dry, babe.

PENNY (annoyed): Fine. I'll compromise.

_*Penny leans over Rah and opens a drawer on her bedside table. She pulls out a large box, and places it in front of Rah.*_

PENNY: If you can't get me off, something in that box will.

_*Rah, curious, opens the box to reveal a collection of sex toys.*_

RAH: Jesus! You are a naughty girl, aren't you?

PENNY: Punish me.

_*Rah pulls out a pair of handcuffs, and he clicks.*_

RAH: Oh, you'll get what's coming to you, don't you worry.

_*Penny shivers in anticipation as Rah slips the handcuffs over her wrists and cuffs her to the bed-head.*_

RAH: …you're not going anywhere.

PENNY: …more…more…

_*Rah pulls out a blindfold and places it tenderly over Penny's eyes, tightening them so she can not see a thing.*_

PENNY: …I like it…

RAH: Me too.

_*Rah quietly slips off the bed, and grabs his clothes. Tossing on his underwear, he quietly makes his way towards the door.*_

PENNY: Stop teasing me…I can't take it.

RAH: Just a little bit longer, Penny. Good things come in those who wait.

_*Rah slowly exits the room as Penny giggles in anticipation, still stuck to the bed and blindfolded. Rah makes his way through her apartment and opens the front door, looking back with a twisted grin.*_

RAH: Sorry, babe…but unlike you, Rah is one cat who can't be tied down.

_*Rah exits and moves to close the door, but it creaks, so he leaves it wide open. He runs down the stairs, pulling on his t-shirt, humming to himself. Back in the bedroom, Penny is writhing on the bed in anticipation when the phone rings.*_

PENNY: Rah…baby…can you get that?

_*There is no response, and the phone continues to ring.*_

PENNY: Rah?

_*The phone rings out.*_

PENNY: Hello? Are you still there? Rah?

_*The silence is broken by the loud creaking of the door closing.*_

PENNY: What are you doing out there? Come back here, sexy. I'm not done with you yet.

_*Penny's bedroom door swings open, and Ghostface enters. He approaches the side of the bed, and sits down, staring intently at Penny.*_

PENNY (sniffing): Is that a different aftershave? I like it…it's getting me hot.

_*Ghostface runs his hands down Penny's body, and she shudders with delight.*_

PENNY: Gloves? You're just as naughty as me…why don't you show me your outfit?

_*Ghostface begins to rummage through the box, which is still on the bed.*_

PENNY: Anything you like?

_*Ghostface shakes his head, and grabs his knife out of his cloak. He runs the cold metal blade over Penny's body.*_

PENNY (shocked): Oh! It's so cold!

_*He runs it down towards her genitals, teasing her constantly. Using the sharp tip, he gently nips her skin just below her belly button. She shouts out in pain, but there is a smile on her face.*_

PENNY: Ah! Oh, yeah…I love it rough. Bring it on…

_*Ghostface stands up, and angles the knife towards Penny's vagina.*_

PENNY: Come on…give it to me.

_*Penny is shaking in anticipation.*_

PENNY: Give it to me…

_*Ghostface lines up the stab; with Penny desperately thrusting herself towards him against the bonds of the cuffs in ecstasy.*_

PENNY (screaming): Give it to me!

_*Ghostface obliges. Grabbing the ball, he slides it over Penny's mouth, muffling her screams. He takes his knife and holds it against her vagina, then with a violent jerk penetrates and stabs her internally. Ghostface continues to stab her writing body violently, until Penny's muffled screams finally subsides and she falls limp on the bed. Tears stain her pretty face as a big pool of her blood seeps off the bed and onto the floor.*_

**END SCENE**


	17. Scene Sixteen: The Adam's Family

**SCENE SIXTEEN: THE ADAM'S FAMILY**

_*The scene begins in the local police station, with Bridges interrogating Adam. From the windows, we can tell that it is still morning and the two are looking tired and restless.*_

BRIDGES: This would end a lot quicker and cleaner if you'd just admit what you did, you know?

ADAM: I have nothing to admit, Officer.

BRIDGES: The facts say otherwise.

ADAM: And what facts are they? You don't have anything on me.

BRIDGES: I have everything I need to know! You were at the club with Stacey last night…you _denied _the fact that you were there too.

ADAM: I never denied it, I…

BRIDGES: …just didn't disclose it. Yeah, that's a hell of a lot better. Early forensics have backed up that the wounds on Stacey match those on Joel Jones, and your _friends _back in Woodsboro.

ADAM: That's…impossible.

BRIDGES: Why? Know something that I don't?

ADAM: No…it just doesn't make sense.

_*Suddenly, the door opens and Thomas walks in, flanked by a professionally dressed and confident-looking Samantha.*_

BRIDGES: Who the hell are you?

SAMANTHA: Samantha Joyce, Adam's _solicitor_. I'll kindly ask you to stop harassing my client while he sits here without counsel, thank you.

_*Samantha sits down before Bridges has a chance to reply, and Adam leans in to her ear with a grin.*_

ADAM (whispering): A solicitor?

SAMANTHA (grinning): Come on, how hard can it be?

ADAM: What took you so long?

SAMANTHA: Hey, most people go to law school for five years…I had a morning. Give me a break!

ADAM (grinning): Fair enough.

THOMAS: Why don't you take five, Wayne?

BRIDGES: Fine.

_*Bridges gets up in a huff, and leaves the interview room. Thomas smiles', placing a coffee down in front of Adam, and resumes the interrogation. It is clear that she is the 'Good Cop' in the pairing.*_

THOMAS: This is the list of the club-goers last night…Bridges wanted to keep this from you, but I can't see the harm in getting your thoughts. The killer more than likely _is _on this list…do you recognise any of these names? Anything jump out at you?

_*Adam takes the list, and begins to study it. He spots 'S. Kincaid' halfway down the list, and quickly overlooks it.*_

THOMAS: We searched the list for anybody else that may have been connected to the Woodsboro murders…but we couldn't find any mention of Dwight Riley or Sidney _Prescott_.

_*Adam smiles at his own good fortune.*_

ADAM (relieved): Yep…she's not on here.

_*Adam's smile fades as his finger comes across 'S. Waller'.*_

ADAM: _Shit_…there it is.

THOMAS: Who?

ADAM: Sabrina Waller…

THOMAS: Sabrina Waller _the actress_?

ADAM (nodding): Sabrina Waller the sister of my friend Cherie. As in my friend Cherie who died in the last murders in Woodsboro. It's her…it explains everything!

THOMAS: Do share.

ADAM: She's been harassing me for months…coming into my therapy sessions and accusing me of killing her sister.

THOMAS: Do you have any proof of this?

_*Samantha reaches into her briefcase, and pulls out security footage still images of the clinic, with Sabrina skulking around in most of them. The last shows her throwing the rock into the front window.*_

SAMANTHA: These pictures have been taken over the past three months…which, incidentally, have been the timeframe in which Burke, Meeks and Jones have all been murdered.

THOMAS: Are you suggesting that she is involved?

ADAM: It would make sense…it would certainly explain why my sister showed up out of the blue after so many years.

SAMANTHA (shocked): Your sister?

ADAM: It's a long story, Sam.

SAMANTHA (to Thomas): Would you mind giving me a few minutes with my client?

THOMAS: Of course. I'll be waiting outside.

_*Thomas gets up and leaves the interview room, leaving Adam and Samantha alone.*_

SAMANTHA: Why didn't you tell me about this?

ADAM: I only found her last night…it's a long story.

SAMANTHA: I don't care! This is _huge_! If someone brought your sister here then it has massive implications for not only you; but who killed Stacey! Ever hear the expression '_an eye for an eye_'?

ADAM: Of course.

SAMANTHA: Then doesn't it seem obvious that Sabrina is trying to get back at you for Cherie's death?

ADAM: I had _nothing to do_ with Cherie's death!

SAMANTHA: I'm not saying you did…but we know Sabrina doesn't agree with you. Why keep this hidden?

ADAM: It's…complicated.

SAMANTHA: You've been _arrested for murder_, Adam. I'd say it's more than complicated. Tell me everything there is about your sister, and maybe it will help me get you out of this.

_*Adam sits back in his chair, weighing up the pros and cons. Finally he caves, and sighs loudly, placing his hands on the table in mock surrender.*_

ADAM: I didn't want to tell the cops about Emily because…of what happened to my parents.

SAMANTHA: What happened to your parents, Adam?

_*To Samantha's shock, Adam begins to cry. She pats him on the back sympathetically.*_

ADAM (sobbing): I was fourteen…Emily was six. We didn't exactly have what I like to refer to as a _happy _childhood. See, everything was good until Emily was born…as horrible as that sounds.

SAMANTHA: Why?

ADAM: Emily was born highly autistic…the doctors questioned whether or not she'd ever be able to lead a normal life. It wasn't such a problem until she started to speak; to interact with other kids her age. She had…has…a horrible stutter, you see. They all made fun of her…teased her relentlessly…made it impossible for her to fit in, to adjust.

SAMANTHA: That can't have been easy on her.

ADAM: It wasn't. Mom and Dad reacted to it in different ways. Mom was like me…she accepted Emily in spite of her illness…if anything, it made her love her even more. But Dad…he was ashamed of her. He wouldn't let her go out in public, wouldn't let her even try to make friends…he called her a freak, an idiot…

_*Adam begins to break down.*_

SAMANTHA: Hey…hey…relax. Take your time.

ADAM: …the same insults extended to me after a while. Apparently I was just as bad for being on her side instead of going along with what he said. After a while…when he figured she wouldn't snap straight in half, I guess…he began to beat her. Fists, belt, TV antenna…whatever he had on hand, normally. If either Mom or I tried to intervene, we'd get the same treatment.

SAMANTHA: Did you ever report him?

ADAM: We were…too scared to. To this day, it's my biggest regret…because then it wouldn't have ended how it did.

SAMANTHA: How did it end?

ADAM: Like I said, I was fourteen at the time…I got home from school one day and found Emily in my room, crying, bleeding from lashes on her back…I…snapped. Something inside me just broke…I didn't care about anything anymore. I just wanted to hurt someone. I just wanted to hurt _him_.

SAMANTHA: What did you do, Adam?

ADAM (sobbing): I cut the brake lines on his car…oh, God. I cut the brake lines on his car.

SAMANTHA: Did it work?

ADAM: …in a sense. Dad sent Mom to the shops to get bandages…I think he was worried the neighbours were beginning to suspect he was beating Emily…and she took _his_ car. The car went off the road; straight into a tree…she was killed instantly. I'd…_killed my mother_.

SAMANTHA (caring): Oh, Adam…

ADAM: …it was all over the news…people thought Dad had done it. He was furious…there was no telling what he would have done to us…I knew what I had to do. He was down at the station when I took the chance…I packed up my things and got Emily to do the same.

SAMANTHA: You were going to run away?

ADAM: It was the perfect plan…until he got home earlier than I'd anticipated. He walked into the kitchen to find Emily and I raiding the fridge and stuffing our bags with all the food we could.

SAMANTHA: And?

ADAM: He ran at me. The crazy bastard was going to kill me, I know it. I jumped out of the way, and he tripped over Emily.

_*Adam grabs a pencil from the table, and snaps it in half.*_

ADAM: His neck hit the edge of the table, and he fell to the floor…dead. I'd killed both of my parents in the space of a week.

SAMANTHA: What happened then?

ADAM: We were bounced from foster home to foster home after that…we never stayed at one for long…Emily's condition made it hard for people to grow attached to her. I was all she ever had…the only person left who loved her. But then I got offered a spot at college to major in Psych, and I took it…and I hadn't seen her since.

SAMANTHA: And you feel guilty about that?

ADAM: You want the truth? I left her and went to College because I was sick of being alone. I wanted to surround myself with…_normal_…people. Well, I wanted to be _normal_…have _normal _relationships…have somebody to love me back…I know Emily did, but somebody to _tell me _they loved me. And when I met Kirby...I knew I finally had that. So I tried to forget about her…I left her behind…how selfish is that?

SAMANTHA: You can't blame yourself for Emily…you did what any normal person would do…and you can't blame yourself for your parents. They were accidents, Adam…out of your control.

ADAM: Try telling that to _them_ if they find out…it isn't a good look. Dead parents, dead friends…and now more people dying around me. They aren't stupid, and it's not exactly a hard pattern to spot.

SAMANTHA: Trust me; you have _nothing _to worry about. I've got enough here to get you out of this dump…and then we can work on finding out who really did this.

_*Adam wipes the tears off his face, and smiles.*_

ADAM: You're a great friend, Sam.

_*Samantha is about to respond when the door flies open, and Bridges re-enters. He sits opposite the two, and smirks at the tears on Adam's face.*_

BRIDGES (studying Adam): What's wrong with you? Been watching _Titanic _in here?

SAMANTHA: I think you'll find they are tears of joy. My client is an innocent man.

BRIDGES: And what makes you think that?

SAMANTHA: These.

_*Samantha pulls out a thick wad of papers from her briefcase, and slams them on the table with authority.*_

BRIDGES: And what the hell are _these_?

SAMANTHA: Evidence.

_*Samantha places one of the sheets in front of Bridges.*_

SAMANTHA: July 29th, 2011. Adam was giving a seminar in Orlando on the risk factors associated with the early signs of binge drinking and the onset of depression in teenagers.

BRIDGES: So?

SAMANTHA: Ex-Sheriff Burke was killed that very day…in Colorado. August 18th…Adam was on holiday with Kirby in Australia. Martha Meeks was reported missing that week, and was found dead on the 21st. Adam and Kirby did not return until the 26th. Now, my client is a lot of things…he's a brilliant doctor, a loving boyfriend and companion, a _victim _of the Woodsboro murders…but he isn't a murderer.

BRIDGES: This is all well and good, ma'am, but your client has not been charged with the murder of Burke and Meeks…he has been charged with the murder of Stacey Hill.

SAMANTHA: Oh, how silly of me.

_*Samantha grabs another three of the pages, and thrusts them in front of Bridges.*_

SAMANTHA: These are several witness statements taken from those at the scene, including a Mr. Antonio Scardetta, the owner of the establishment.

BRIDGES: How did you get these?

SAMANTHA: It doesn't matter. These witnesses agree that Stacey was carried out by the unknown person, presumably the murderer, minutes before Adam was seen leaving the club. None of the said witnesses saw Adam come back in the meantime.

BRIDGES: So? It's a fucking nightclub…there's more to worry about than watching the door for a murderer coming and going.

SAMANTHA: In that case, you won't mind watching this.

_*Samantha produces a video tape out of her briefcase. Adam looks impressed, while Bridges looks on passively as Samantha puts it into the TV and presses play. It shows footage of Stacey being carried out of the club, and Adam can be seen in the background.*_

SAMANTHA: This footage clearly shows my client and the murderer are not the same person, as you and your false charges seemed to be implying.

BRIDGES: This doesn't prove anything…ever heard of the word _accomplice_?

SAMANTHA (toe to toe with Bridges): Ever heard of the term '_innocent until proven guilty_'? No jury worth its salt will convict Adam based on what I've just shown you. The person you should be looking at is _Sabrina Waller_, who not only has been harassing my client at his workplace for months now, but is also on you little list of people who were at _The East End _last night.

_*Bridges goes silent, leaning back into his chair, staring at Samantha and Adam with contempt.*_

BRIDGES: As long as there's a chance that it's you…I'm keeping you here. I'm not making the mistakes that those dumb fucks did releasing _Billy Loomis_ all those years ago. You got me?

SAMANTHA: You can't do this! My client has rights, just like anybody else who walks through these doors.

BRIDGES: Right now, I care more about the lives of innocent people than the rights of a potential killer…you want him released? Bring me something stronger than stories and videos.

_*Bridges gets up, and leaves the room in a huff. Adam leans back in his seat dejectedly.*_

SAMANTHA: It could be worse…at least you are safe in here.

ADAM (laughs): If he wants to get to me, he will. I'm more concerned about Kirby and Emily.

SAMANTHA: I'll make sure they're looked after…I'm sure _Officer Asshole_ will give them protection. But I'm not sure what else I can do, Adam. That was most of the firepower I have.

ADAM: You've done more than I could have asked, Sam. Do me a favour, and skip town. I don't want you getting dragged into all of this.

SAMANTHA (laughing): Please, I'm a reasonably attractive blonde. If I was going to die, it would have happened by now.

_*Samantha gets up as the door opens, and Thomas walks in and begins to lead Adam back to the holding cell.*_

SAMANTHA: I'm going to get you out of here, Adam.

ADAM (grinning): Thanks.

_*Thomas leads Adam away, and Samantha stares at the two for a while before exiting the station, and walking across the parking lot towards her car. Outside the police station, a smoking Emily watches her go with interest, stamping her cigarette out as Samantha drives away.*_

**END SCENE**


	18. Scene Seventeen: One Call

**SCENE SEVENTEEN: ONE CALL**

_*The scene begins in Greg's bar, where he leans against the bar watching the small TV in a solemn mood. The news is on, and he is watching a bulletin about Stacey's murder. The Channel 10 Reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) is standing outside the East End and giving his report.*_

REPORTER: Adam Carroll, survivor of the previous massacre in the town of Woodsboro, is believed to have been charged with the murder of Ms. Hill. Some witnesses, however, seem less than convinced of his guilt.

_*The report switches to the reporter interviewing Antonio inside the club.*_

ANTONIO: Adam? That's crazy. He's helped me so much over the past 6 months…continues to help people day in, day out. He's not a killer.

REPORTER: How can you be so sure?

ANTONIO: Whoever was carrying that girl out of the club last night wasn't Adam…but the cops didn't even want to hear it.

REPORTER: So you believe the cops have the wrong man?

ANTONIO: I believe they don't care if they have the _wrong_ man. Honestly, it's enough to make you wanna take things into your own hands.

_*The door to the bar opens, and Sabrina walks in and sits at the bar, staring at the TV. The report switches to an image of Stacey.*_

REPORTER: While the fate of Mr. Carroll remains an unknown, one thing is for certain. Another young victim has fallen ill of the infamous Ghostface. Stacey Hill, forever twenty-two.

SABRINA: It's tragic, isn't it?

GREG (sadly): Sure is. Can I get you anything?

SABRINA: Mind if I use your toilets?

GREG: Through there.

_*Sabrina enters the toilets, and Greg looks after her in interest. At the station, Adam is sitting in his cell, whistling to himself, when Thomas walks past.*_

ADAM: Hey…hey!

THOMAS: What is it?

ADAM: I'm allowed one call, right?

THOMAS: Technically, yes.

ADAM: Can I take it now?

_*Thomas looks out into the station, where Bridges is busy with paperwork. She opens the cell, and leads Adam towards the phone on the wall.*_

THOMAS: Quickly.

ADAM: Thanks.

_*Adam waits until Thomas has turned around, and is about to dial a number when the phone rings. Adam nearly drops the receiver while Thomas looks on in interest. After some hesitation, he answers the phone.*_

ADAM (casually): Adam Carroll, live from the big house.

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Adam. Enjoying your stay?

ADAM: _Who_ is this?

GHOSTFACE: Such a mundane response…I'm a little disappointed. Have you been enjoying _my _work thus far?

ADAM: I think _enjoy_ is a bit of a strong term.

_*Adam turns to Thomas, who is looking on in interest. He mouths 'It's The Killer', and Thomas responds almost immediately.*_

THOMAS (calling out): Wayne, trace the call!

BRIDGES: Why?

THOMAS: Just trace the _bloody call_!

GHOSTFACE: Bringing back bad memories, is it? Your friends dying around you…_one by one_…not knowing whether or not you'll be next.

ADAM: Good luck getting to me here.

GHOSTFACE: Oh, I'm _saving _you…don't you worry. Your final _test _is still to come. In the meantime, I'll be more than happy to settle for that _bitch_ of a girlfriend and _freak _of a sister.

ADAM: If you even think of touching either of them, I'll…

GHOSTFACE (taunting): What? Kill me! You don't have it in you to kill _anyone_…do you, Adam?

ADAM (grinding teeth): I'm sure I could find something in me if I had to.

GHOSTFACE (laughing): That's the spirit! And to show you that I share the same spirit as you, I've left you a congratulatory gift…

ADAM: What kind of gift?

GHOSTFACE: You'll see…117 Sherwood Lane…I'm sure your little cop friends will be more than happy to unwrap it for you if you are…unable to make it.

ADAM: _Fuck you_.

GHOSTFACE: Such profanity! I'm doing you a favour here, you know? I just don't like how somebody else is taking credit for my work.

ADAM: Once I'm out of here, I'm going to find you…you know that, right?

GHOSTFACE (chuckles): I'm closer than you think, Adam. I'll be seeing you soon.

_*Ghostface hangs up. Bridges runs around the corner whilst holding a printed off piece of paper in his right hand.*_

THOMAS: Did you trace the call?

BRIDGES: Held on for long enough…the cell is registered to a Ms. _Sabrina Waller_.

ADAM: I _fucking _knew it!

BRIDGES: I wrote the address down too…117 Sherwood Lane? It's owned by a Ms. Penny Shields.

ADAM: _Penny_? Shit!

THOMAS: What?

ADAM: Penny is one of the members of my support group…the bastard is going after my patients now.

_*Bridges moves towards Adam, and begins to usher him toward his cell.*_

ADAM: Hey! What are you doing? Not even you can deny I'm innocent now!

BRIDGES: Better safe than sorry…we'll go have a look at this house, and we'll review it when we get back.

_*Bridges locks Adam back in his cell, and leaves the building. Thomas gives Adam an apologetic smile before following.*_

THOMAS: That's as close to an apology as you're going to get, I'm afraid.

_*Back at the bar, Sabrina exits the toilets while placing her phone back into her pocket. She sits back down at the bar.*_

GREG: Do you need anything?

SABRINA: Give me a big fuck-off drink. It's been a long couple of days.

_*Greg grins, and pours her a pint of beer. She takes it gleefully and begins to scull.*_

GREG: Have I seen you somewhere before?

SABRINA: Not a regular, sorry…I prefer places with a bit more class.

GREG: No…I swear I have. You're that chick off TV, aren't you?

SABRINA: Depends what '_chick off TV_' you are referring to. We're not exactly a rare breed nowadays.

GREG: So it is you! I'm Greg Chalmers…it's nice to have a celebrity in here.

SABRINA (grinning): I'm Sabrina Waller…and it's nice to be referred to as a celebrity for once. Thanks.

GREG: Don't mention it…one thing I am good it, is spotting talent.

_*Sabrina blushes, and Greg grins. They are openly flirting.*_

SABRINA: And what do you see in me?

GREG: I know what I'd like to see in you.

_*The two laugh, and smile at each other. Elsewhere, Bridges and Thomas reach the door of Penny's apartment.*_

BRIDGES: Ms. Shields? It's the police…open the door!

THOMAS: Uh, Wayne?

BRIDGES: Not now. _I said open the door!_

THOMAS: The door _is_ open.

BRIDGES: Huh? Oh…

_*Bridges nudges the door, and it opens with a creak. The apartment is deathly silent as the two swing their guns around, searching for Ghostface. They reach the bedroom door, and push it open. The scene that greets them is horrifying – Penny's naked body still cuffed to the bed, bed stained with blood which has run onto the carpet. Thomas runs from the room retching in disgust. She returns quickly, wiping her mouth.*_

THOMAS: Bloody hell…sorry about that.

BRIDGES (indicating to Penny's wounds): Looks like it's that time of the month.

THOMAS: That's not fucking funny, Wayne! She's just a kid.

BRIDGES: I know.

THOMAS: There was a missed call on the answering machine. What's the bet that if we trace it, it came from…

BRIDGES: …Waller's phone? Yeah, I'd bet you're right. Damn…

THOMAS: You know this means he's innocent, right?

_*Bridges studies Penny's body, ignoring his partner.*_

THOMAS: Hey, are you even…

BRIDGES: I heard what you said! What do I care if Adam isn't our man…what it really means is that this son of a bitch is still out there.

THOMAS: What do you think we should do?

BRIDGES: Trace that call…get forensics…

THOMAS (eagerly): And what about Adam?

BRIDGES: I think Mr. Carroll may still be of some use to us.

**END SCENE**


	19. Scene Eighteen: Jail Bait

**SCENE EIGHTEEN: JAIL-BAIT**

_*The scene begins at Kirby and Adam's, with Kirby and Dewey sitting at the table and Emily sitting on the couch, half-watching the TV and half-watching the two at the table.*_

KIRBY: I don't know what I'll do if Adam goes to jail…

DEWEY: Kirby, relax. I know how these cops are thinking…you can't be seen to be doing nothing while a killer is on the loose. If they have the tiniest bit of evidence on someone, they'll bring them in. It makes the public feel safer…especially in a big city.

KIRBY: It's just…I feel so useless here!

DEWEY: There's not much we can do…we've just got to stay strong, and look after Emily.

_*They look over at her.*_

KIRBY: Funny how she shows up when all this starts happening.

DEWEY: She's a kid…she's hardly capable of killing your friend.

KIRBY: _Jill _was only a few years older than her, Dewey.

DEWEY: Give her a break…I'm sure she's a good kid.

KIRBY: She hasn't said a word to anyone since she got here…_real_ friendly.

DEWEY: Maybe she's just shy. Or maybe she just needs to right person to open up to.

_*Dewey gets up, and sits next to Emily on the couch. Her eyes don't leave the TV, where the reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) is giving another report on the murders.*_

REPORTER: …indicates that the wounds on Ms. Hill match those found on several of the Woodsboro victims of two years ago…

DEWEY (jokingly): The news, huh? Seems like its all bad nowadays. Where are the stories about the kittens being rescued from trees, right?

_*Emily looks at Dewey, quietly, then looks back at the TV.*_

DEWEY: You're worried about your brother, huh?

_*Emily stares sadly at Dewey again. There is something comforting about him.*_

DEWEY: You know; I used to have a younger sister too…Tatum. She was actually kind of like you. She was independent…stubborn…she didn't like letting people tell her what to do, you know?

_*Emily smiles; apparently she does know what Dewey means.*_

DEWEY: But it doesn't hurt to let other people in. I know you're scared…about your brother, about the killer…but you want to know a secret? I'm scared too. You never stop being scared…its how you know you're alive. But you don't need to be scared alone…you can talk to me. What's going on?

_*After some hesitation, Emily opens her mouth, about to respond, when there is a knock at the door. Kirby jumps up to open it, revealing Rah. Kirby groans and slumps back on the table disappointed.*_

RAH: OK…nice to see you too! You would not believe the night I had!

KIRBY: I don't give a crap about the night you had! Haven't you seen the news? Adam has been arrested!

RAH: Yeah I've seen the news! Totally not cool, hey.

KIRBY: How the hell can you be so calm about this?

RAH (shrugging): These things have a way of working themselves out.

KIRBY: _That's _your reaction?

RAH: Chill, babe…you'll live longer.

_*Rah looks past Kirby and spots Dewey and Emily on the couch.*_

RAH: Who are they?

KIRBY: That's Dewey…meet Rah, the housemate from hell. That's Emily…Adam's sister.

RAH: Cool! I didn't know he had a sister.

KIRBY: That makes two of us…

_*Rah walks to the couch, and looks at Dewey in disgust.*_

RAH: Uh, _excuse me_?

DEWEY: Sorry?

RAH: You're in my spot.

DEWEY: Oh…

_*Dewey gets up, and Rah sits down next to Emily. Kirby rolls her eyes as Dewey joins her on the table again. Rah grabs an X-Box controller and passes one to Emily.*_

RAH: You'd best be better than your brother is. He can't kill shit on this game.

_*Emily grins and grabs the controller, and the two begin to play a game together.*_

KIRBY: Whole lot of good that did.

DEWEY: _You_ could try harder, you know. After all, she's basically your sister-in-law.

KIRBY: I can't marry Adam if he's in jail, Dew. That's been established.

DEWEY: Think positive….remember when we tried to keep him in the station at Woodsboro? And what he said?

_*There is another knock at the door, and Kirby jumps up to answer it. She flings it open to reveal Adam standing there grinning broadly in front of Bridges and Thomas. She shrieks, and grabs him tight.*_

KIRBY: Adam!

ADAM: I told you there wasn't a prison on earth that could hold me, didn't I?

DEWEY: Officers…what's going on?

BRIDGES: We've got new information that the killer is a Ms. Sabrina Waller…there was another murder this morning while Adam was in his cell. Have any of you seen her lately?

_*Bridges holds up a photo of Sabrina.*_

DEWEY: Can't say I have.

KIRBY: Who is she?

ADAM: She's Cherie's sister, Kirb. Apparently she blames me for what happened to her sister back in Woodsboro.

KIRBY: So she's after us? We've got to get out of here!

BRIDGES: We can't let you do that.

DEWEY: I thought you said Adam had been cleared?

THOMAS: He has, but we think your leaving the city right now might compromise the investigation.

KIRBY: What the hell does that mean?

DEWEY: It means you want to use them as _bait_, doesn't it?

KIRBY: _Bait?_

THOMAS: Bait is a bit of a strong term.

KIRBY: But it's accurate, right?

BRIDGES: You won't be in any danger. We'll be right outside the whole time…Thomas is taking the front, I've got the back. If there is any sign of him…or you get a phone call…I want you to ring either of us immediately. We'll be straight up, and we'll take the mother fucker down.

KIRBY: Only you two? Can't we have more cops than you two?

BRIDGES (shaking head): Two is all we'll need…there are only two sets of stairs, and we'll have both covered. Having too many scattered around will more than likely scare her off. You want her caught, right?

KIRBY (uncertain): Sure…but not at the cost of my life!

DEWEY: Kirby, it's OK…he won't even get close to you, I promise.

_*Dewey turns to Bridges.*_

DEWEY: Where is this crime scene? I wouldn't mind having a look, giving my perspective…

BRIDGES: Thanks, but we've got our best men…

THOMAS: …and women…

BRIDGES: …on the case.

THOMAS: It can't hurt to get his perspective on the scene, Wayne…after all he's been through over the years.

_*Bridges looks Dewey up and down, weighing him up.*_

BRIDGES: Fine…with us here, they'll need more man power. I'll give you the address downstairs. Here are our numbers…call us at the first sign of any trouble. Lock the doors and windows, and don't do anything _stupid_. You got it?

RAH: Right as rain, boss.

BRIDGES (under his breath): Smart-ass.

DEWEY (to Kirby): You have my number too, Kirb. But if I'm out there, he's less likely to target you.

KIRBY (whispering): Don't you dare put yourself in danger for me!

DEWEY (grinning): I've been doing it for years, kiddo. Good luck.

KIRBY: You too, Dew.

_*Bridges, Thomas and Dewey leave the apartment, leaving the door locked behind them as they go. Adam watches them through the curtains, then turns to Kirby.*_

RAH: Stuck in here? Looks like I'm skipping work tonight…damn…more _Halo _for me!

ADAM: Don't get too comfortable, Rah.

KIRBY: So what, we're just going to wait here until he comes? And if he doesn't, then what do we do? Spend our whole lives being followed by _Chief Wiggum and Lou_ out there?

ADAM: That's not what I had in mind. Pack your bags, everyone…we're leaving town…tonight.

**END SCENE**


	20. Scene Nineteen: Are You On The List?

**SCENE NINETEEN: ARE YOU ON THE LIST?**

_*The scene begins that night, at the bar. It is practically empty besides Greg and a now intoxicated Sabrina, who remains sitting at the bar in front of him. They seem to be laughing and having a good time.*_

SABRINA: …and anyway, they said they wouldn't have the room in the budget to give me the part I wanted. So they asked me to take a massive pay-cut…

GREG: That's bullshit!

SABRINA: _I know, right_! So I told him, I'm not going to work for fucking peanuts while that talentless hack gets a _second _trailer to keep all her fucking dogs in. Why anybody would want Paris Hilton in their freakin' movie is beyond me, anyway.

GREG: People like seeing hot blondes getting chopped to bits, I suppose.

SABRINA: Blondes like me?

GREG (grinning): Nah, you strike me more as the type who would get killed later on…just when you think she is safe and secure.

SABRINA (flirting): Like…now?

GREG: Please, look at me. If you're not safe around all this, when will you be safe?

SABRINA: So true…

_*Sabrina grins, and leans over the bar, showing her cleavage.*_

SABRINA: …so…what time do you knock off?

GREG: I'm the boss, baby….whenever I want.

SABRINA: How does _now_ sound?

GREG: You're kidding, right?

_*Sabrina shakes her head. Greg raises his eyebrows, and runs around from behind the bar. He grabs the near empty glasses of the few remaining patrons, and begins to take them back to the bar.*_

OLD MAN: Hey!

GREG: Closing early, Bruce. Have a good night. _Out, everyone! _Come on…hurry up!

_*The people grumble, but they do slowly move out of the bar. Sabrina giggles as Greg hustles them out, and locks the door behind them, closing the curtains for good measure.*_

SABRINA: You sure know how to get a girl alone and defenceless.

GREG: What can I say, it's a gift.

SABRINA: I'll say.

_*Sabrina gets up, walks up to Greg, and starts to kiss him. Greg leans in and kisses her back, smiling. He is clearly enjoying the attention of a very attractive woman.*_

SABRINA: I bet you've never done this in here before.

GREG: It's one more thing to cross off my list.

SABRINA (smiling): How big is this _list_?

GREG: Hang around and maybe you'll find out.

_*Sabrina pulls away from Greg, straightening her hair.*_

GREG: What are you doing? Get back in here, girl.

SABRINA: Just give me a minute to get ready, OK? I want to look perfect.

GREG: You already do.

SABRINA: Just be patient…it'll be worth it, I promise.

GREG: Sure thing, sexy.

_*Sabrina winks, and slinks off into the girls toilets. Greg sits up, and chucks the TV on. The reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) is giving another update on the murders.*_

REPORTER: …the news that Adam Carroll has been released has been compounded by the further news that the station has identified a new prime suspect in the case…a Ms. Sabrina Waller.

GREG: Sabrina Waller?

_*A picture of Sabrina appears on the TV, and Greg nearly falls off the table in shock.*_

GREG (quietly): Fuck me dead.

REPORTER: …she should be considered extremely dangerous and unpredictable. If you have any information regarding Ms. Waller's whereabouts, you should contact the police immediately…

_*Greg grabs his phone and is about to dial a number when there is a sound of breaking glass in the toilets. He puts the phone down, and stands in silence, but can't hear anything.*_

GREG: What are you doing, you crazy bitch?

_*Walking slowly towards the bar, Greg hears the sound of somebody crying out. It sounds like somebody is in real pain.*_

GREG (yelling out): I'm coming!

_*Greg runs behind the bar, and pulls out a large shotgun which he keeps hidden for protection. He slowly walks towards the female toilets, shotgun raised. He tries to nudge the door open, but it is locked. After some hesitation, he kicks through the door and into the toilets. To his horror, the window has been smashed and it is empty. Greg turns to the mirror, and yells out. In blood, a list of names have been written…the first three are rubbed out, but still read EDWIN, STACEY, PENNY…the names below read RAHUL, ANTONIO, SAMANTHA, GREGORY, KIRBY, EMILY, ADAM.*_

GREG (to self): I'm not sure I like where this is going.

**END SCENE**


	21. Scene Twenty: Parking Officer

**SCENE TWENTY: PARKING OFFICER**

_*The scene begins outside the apartment block, with Bridges sitting in his police car around the back in the parking lot. It is still night outside. Bored, he picks up the radio and talks to Thomas, who is set up out the front on the main street.*_

BRIDGES: Thomas, check in.

THOMAS: I'm here.

BRIDGES: I said _check in_.

THOMAS: Check, then. Why do you have to be so proper?

BRIDGES: Crossing the 'T's' and dotting the 'I's' can be the difference between life and death in this situation. And I've been through enough rodeos to know a thing or two, you got me?

THOMAS: Roger that…anything at your end?

BRIDGES: Nothing…just residents coming in and out. But even if he was hiding in one of the cars, he'd have to go up the stairwell to get up there…there's no way he can slip past me. What about you?

THOMAS: Nothing here. I'm beginning to think that he wouldn't be stupid enough to target them here…too risky. Too many people around…and surely he'd know that we'd be watching them.

BRIDGES: So what, you wanna go home?

THOMAS: No! I'm just saying…for my first stake out, this is turning out to be kind of _lame_.

BRIDGES: Which is _good_…lame means everyone lives to see the sun rise tomorrow.

THOMAS: I wish you luck then.

_*Bridges pauses, then laughs.*_

BRIDGES: You too, you cheeky fucker.

_*Up in the apartment, the group have bags packed and stacked in the lounge room, waiting to leave. Adam peers out the front and back windows towards the police cars which are in full view.*_

ADAM: They're still there…first chance we get, we go.

RAH: I still don't get why you are so keen to leave, man. Running away in a horror movie is a _bad_ mistake to make.

ADAM: This isn't a _fucking_ movie, Rah. This is real.

RAH: Hey, I'm just saying there are precedents.

ADAM: There are precedents for volcanoes exploding, planes crashing…doesn't mean it's going to happen, does it?

_*Kirby's phone rings. Everybody looks at her in apprehension, but she smiles as she looks at Caller ID.*_

KIRBY: It's OK…it's Greg.

_*Kirby takes the phone and walks into the next room to take the call. Emily and Rah continue to play the video game together while Adam sits impatiently, twiddling his thumbs and occasionally checking the police cars. Back down in the car, Bridges is humming to himself when the radio bursts to life.*_

THOMAS: Wayne…we have somebody pulling in.

BRIDGES: Roger that…thanks, Thomas.

_*Bridges watches as a pick up truck pulls into the carpark and parks. A tall figure gets out of the vehicle. Bridges takes out his gun and stealthily exits the car, and runs up behind the figure.*_

BRIDGES: Hands up, now…slowly…turn around…

_*The figure turns around, revealing Greg.*_

GREG: What is this? Fucking car-park police?

BRIDGES: Who are you here to see?

GREG: Kirby Reed and Adam Carroll? They live in number…

BRIDGES: …I know which number they live in! Who are you?

GREG: Greg Chalmers…32…brown hair…6 foot 2…I like long walks on the beach, and…

BRIDGES: Stop being a smart ass.

GREG: Look, I'm Kirby's boss…I'm just here to check in on her, OK? I called her before, she can verify it…

KIRBY (calling out): I can!

_*The two look up to see Kirby leaning over the balcony, looking down at the two.*_

BRIDGES: Get the hell back inside, now!

KIRBY: He's cool, Officer. You can let him up.

_*Bridges looks at Greg suspiciously, but he slowly lowers his gun and puts it back in his holster. Greg walks up the stairs, and enters the apartment. Kirby closes the door behind her.*_

ADAM: Greg?

GREG (stressed): Hey, Adam.

ADAM: What's wrong?

GREG: Just thought you might want to take a look at this.

_*Greg takes out his iPhone, and shows Adam a picture of the list that was written up on the mirror at the bar.*_

ADAM: Jesus…Penny, Stacey, and…_Edwin_?

KIRBY: Who's Edwin?

ADAM: One of my patients…last I saw of him, he was locked up at the clinic.

GREG: _Locked up? _What the hell kind of place do you run, man?

ADAM: One where I make sure my patients won't get hurt.

RAH: Seems to be working real well.

KIRBY: Shut-up, Rah.

_*Down in the carpark, Bridges is slowly walking towards his car when he hears a noise amongst the cars. He takes out his spotlight and begins to shine it around.*_

BRIDGES: Anyone there?

_*Back in the house, Greg spots Emily on the couch.*_

GREG: Hey, isn't that…?

KIRBY: It's a long story, Greg.

ADAM (reading the remaining names): Me…Em…Kirby…You…Sam…Antonio…Rah…

RAH: Yo?

ADAM: This is a fucking shopping list…he's taking us out, one by one.

GREG: Whoever it is, they took out Sabrina Waller.

KIRBY: Took her out? She's the _killer_!

GREG (shrugs): All I know is she went into the bathroom at the bar, and she never came out. Somebody got to her.

KIRBY: …or she's the killer and did it to fool you, Greg.

ADAM: I vote the latter.

GREG: So what should we do?

ADAM: Come with us…as soon as the cops turn their backs for a second, we're leaving town.

GREG: Are you sure that's wise?

RAH: That's what _I've_ been saying.

ADAM: They won't let us go until they've caught this guy…and until he's caught, we're not safe. I've already lost enough friends to this mask…I'm not about to lose my girlfriend and my sister.

GREG (shocked): Your _sister_?

KIRBY: Told you it's a long story.

_*Back in the parking lot, Bridges is navigating his way through the darkness surrounding the cars. Noises continue to come from various angles, and he spins around, gun at the ready in one hand with flashlight in the other.*_

BRIDGES (whispering): Where are you?

_*Back in Bridges' car, the radio bursts to life.*_

THOMAS: Hey…Wayne? We've got a couple of people coming down the alley. Wayne? Bridges?

_*Bridges hears the sound of the radio from the distance, and turns around to head back to the car. Behind him, Ghostface pops his head over the car he was standing next to. Bridges makes it back to his car, and grabs the radio.*_

BRIDGES: What is it?

THOMAS: Two people making their way down the alley towards the carpark…I didn't get a good look at them. Should I chase after them?

BRIDGES (sighing): I've got it. You keep your eyes peeled out there.

_*Bridges makes his way around the side of the apartment block and walks down the driveway carefully. He spots movement ahead, and takes his gun out as a precautionary measure. As he gets closer, it appears that one person is attacking another.*_

BRIDGES: Hey! Get off him!

_*The man gets off the other person, and they stand in shock. Shining his torch on them, they are revealed to be nothing but a pair of love struck teenagers.*_

BRIDGES: What the hell are you doing here?

BOY: Um…my parents live here. Do you mind?

_*Bridges sighs, putting his gun away.*_

BRIDGES: Sure, get going.

_*The kids run down the driveway quickly, hand in hand. Bridges makes his way back to his car slowly, and grabs the radio.*_

BRIDGES: Bridges.

THOMAS: All good?

BRIDGES: Just a couple of horny kids…nothing to worry about. I'll check back with you in about twenty.

THOMAS: Roger that.

_*Bridges leans back, sighing; tired from the long day. He switches on the car's radio, and it begins to play 'Red Right Hand'. Looking across at the cars, he notices something, and switches the radio off. The car seems to be shaking slightly, and a hand can be seen pressing up against the glass.*_

BRIDGES (to self): Not on my watch, you little shits.

_*Bridges hops out of the car, and runs to the vehicle. He taps on the window aggressively.*_

BRIDGES: Hey…hey! If you wanna do that shit, then go up to your Mom's place, you get…

_*Bridges doesn't get to finish his sentence. The window slowly winds down, and Ghostface looks directly at a shocked Bridges. Thrusting his arm out of the car, he slices Bridges straight across the neck. He turns his back to the car, and slides down in shock, losing a lot of blood. Ghostface leans out of the window, and grabs Bridges, and slowly drags him through the window into the car. Through the back window, stabbing motions can be seen, and the back window is soon showered in blood mist.*_

**END SCENE**


	22. Scene TwentyOne: XBox Dead

**SCENE TWENTY: XBOX DEAD**

_*The scene begins in the apartment, with Adam pacing back and forth. He walks towards the back window, and peers down towards Bridges' car. He see's that Bridges is not there, and jumps into action.*_

ADAM: Alright, show time.

KIRBY: Is he not there?

ADAM: Yep. Grab your things, we're out of here.

GREG: Roger that.

_*Kirby and Greg begin to grab the bags, while Adam steps over to Emily and extends her hand. She drops the game controller and takes it passively. Adam looks down at her and smiles, and begins to lead her to the front door. Adam turns around and looks at Rah, who continues to play the video game.*_

ADAM: Rah, hurry up man.

RAH: Yeah…about that…I'm not coming.

GREG: What? Are you crazy?

KIRBY: You've met him, right? Of course he's crazy.

_*Adam let's go of Emily and walks over to his friend.*_

ADAM: This isn't the time for jokes, Rah. This is _serious_.

RAH: I know. That's pretty much why I'm staying.

ADAM: What do you mean?

RAH: Think about it…where are we going to be safer? In a secure apartment with cops outside…or on the road with victim royalty left, right and centre. I'm gonna take my chances _here_.

KIRBY: We've been through this before, Rah. We know what we're doing.

RAH: I know what _I'm _doing. I'm gonna order me some pizza, lock all the doors, and spend some time with my best friend video games while the cops look after me. Anyway, if you make a run for it, chances are he'll go after you anyway.

KIRBY: Well _there's _a nice thought.

ADAM: There's somebody out there killing people!

RAH: You don't give me enough credit…I might smoke, drink, and poke bitches, but I'm not an idiot. I'm sorry, man…but I'm staying. End of story.

ADAM (sighing): Are you sure I can't change your mind?

RAH: Right as rain, man.

ADAM: Alright.

_*Adam holds his fist out to Rah, who pumps it. They begin to leave the apartment, when Adam looks back sadly.*_

ADAM: You're making a big mistake.

RAH: No…you are. It's cool. I'll see you soon.

_*Adam waves to his friend.*_

ADAM: Just be careful, you hear me?

RAH: Please. Careful is my middle name.

_*Adam closes the door, and locks it behind him. The four of them quickly make their way down the stairs, and begin to move towards Adam's car.*_

GREG: Wait!

KIRBY: What?

GREG: We can't take Adam's car…the cop out the front will recognise it.

ADAM: He's right.

KIRBY: Shit…my car?

GREG: Same problem, kiddo. We'll have to take mine.

_*Greg points towards his pick-up; Emily and Kirby pull faces.*_

KIRBY: You expect us all to ride in that?

GREG: Hop in the back and cover yourselves up. Quickly!

_*Greg jumps into the front of his car, and looks into his rear view mirror to see Adam helping Emily and Kirby into the back of the car, and then himself. Greg starts the car and pulls it around through the driveway, passing the car in which Bridges was killed, but not noticing the blood. As he turns out onto the street, he looks across at Thomas, who seems to be trying to contact Bridges on the radio. Greg grins and waves at her, then drives away down the road. After he turns the first corner, he pulls over to the side of the road and allows the three in the back to jump out and get into the cab with him.*_

GREG: Well? Where to now?

ADAM: 72 Ringwood Crescent.

GREG (whistling): Nice neighbourhood…who are we picking up?

ADAM: My assistant, Sam. Her name was on the list, and I'm not just leaving her.

_*Greg starts the car and begins to drive down the road. Despite his actions, he looks unsure.*_

GREG: Is it really a good idea to get anyone else involved in this little runaway plan? How do we know that we can trust her?

ADAM: You forget how adept I am at reading people…she's more than a colleague, she's a friend. I know her as well as I know _you_, Greg.

GREG: What does _that _mean?

ADAM: I'm just saying that, theoretically…

KIRBY: He didn't mean _anything_…let's just get Samantha and get the hell out of this city.

ADAM: Took the words right out of my mouth.

_*Back at the house, Rah turns off the lights and turns the Xbox back on, and signs in to Xbox live. He begins to play a game, when all of a sudden the phone rings. He slowly looks from the screen towards the phone, somewhat apprehensive.*_

RAH (to self): Probably just one of those Indian telemarketers…always calling during quality _me_ time.

_*Rah continues with his game when the phone rings again. He continues to ignore the ringing, shaking his head and laughing.*_

RAH: You really think I'm gonna get up from the couch when I'm on a kill streak like this? I'm 'pwning' these fucking newbs.

_*On screen, Rah stabs another character and he falls down, dead.*_

RAH: You're dead! _Dead!_ Seriously, somebody stop me!

_*Suddenly, the screen pops up with a Friend Request. Rah clicks on the request, which is coming from a player named 'The Killer'. He accepts, and a request pops up asking Rah to join his game. Rah accepts, and the game begins. He puts on his headset, and tries to communicate with the new player.*_

RAH: Hey man, thanks for the add…looking to get yourself killed tonight?

[GHOSTFACE]: Are _you?_

RAH (laughing): What?

[GHOSTFACE]: Why didn't you answer your calls, Rah?

RAH: How do you know my name is Rah…I sign in under a different name.

[GHOSTFACE]: I know all kinds of things about you…and your friends.

RAH: Is this…

[GHOSTFACE]: Yes.

_*Rah looks down at the marijuana he is smoking, and grins.*_

RAH (to self): This is some _good_ shit.

[GHOSTFACE]: I hope you're enjoying that smoke…because it's gonna be your _last_.

RAH: Huh? How you know I'm baked, bra?

[GHOSTFACE]: Like I said…I know lots of things. Like how you are all alone in that apartment because you foolishly chose to stay…

_*Rah slowly gets up, circling the room.*_

[GHOSTFACE]: …or how the two cops you have outside your building are currently unable to help you in your current…situation…

_*Rah begins to check the rooms, ensuring he is alone.*_

RAH: And?

[GHOSTFACE]: …and I also know where Adam keeps his spare key.

_*From the bedroom, Rah hears the sound of keys jangling from outside the apartment. He runs to the front door, and throws the chain on the door just as it flies open, with Ghostface standing outside.*_

RAH: Holy mother-humping Krishna…he's real!

_*Rah backs away as Ghostface slashes his knife through the gap, but to no avail. With one final lunge, he backs away from the door and into the darkness. Rah backs away from the front door, and sighs.*_

RAH: Bloody Adam and his double locks…man, if you were here, I'd make sweet love to your sweet, supple…

_*With a loud bang, Ghostface rams the door and it bursts open, and he stumbles into the room. Rah yells, and points at Ghostface.*_

RAH: Hey! That was a new door, ass…

_*Ghostface raises his knife menacingly.*_

RAH (gulping): Oh…right…this is the part where I run, yeah?

_*Ghostface nods.*_

RAH: Fucking cardio.

_*Rah turns around and sprints to the back of the apartment. Opening the window, he jumps out onto the fire escape for the apartment building. Looking down, he spots Thomas sitting in her car, looking concerned.*_

RAH (yelling): Hey! He's up here! Fuck!

_*Rah looks behind and jumps out of the way as Ghostface leans out of the window and slashes wildly with his knife. Rah begins to run down the fire escape as Ghostface emerges from the window and begins to follow.*_

RAH: Legs, don't fail me now.

_*Rah is one level below Ghostface, who makes a drastic move. Grabbing onto the side of the escape, Ghostface swings down and jumps to the level below, kicking directly into the chest of Rah and knocking him down to the floor. Ghostface stands over him, knife in hand, ready to strike.*_

RAH: Hey! Be cool, man…what do you want? I'll give you anything! I've got a tonne of dope back in the room, man…

_*Ghostface stabs Rah in the chest, who moans in pain.*_

RAH (desperately): Wait…drugs…that's one of the rules, right…along with sex. So I guess I shouldn't offer you a blowjob too, right?

_*Ghostface stabs him again, and he again screams in pain. The sound of passing traffic seems to muffle it somewhat.*_

RAH (in pain): Please! Don't do that again, I can't take it! Please…don't stab me again. Please…please…

_*Ghostface looks down at Rah, and tilts his head. Down in the car, Thomas continues to keep one eye on the road, while using the radio to contact her partner.*_

THOMAS (on radio): Bridges…Bridges? Shit…what do I do, what do I…

_*Thomas' worries are broken by Rah smashing straight into her windshield, cracking it and spraying it with his blood. She screams and throws her hands at the dashboard, accidently turning the windscreen wipers on. They comically spread his blood across the whole screen and push his body slightly back and forth like some form of mad death dance. Thomas jumps out of her car, gun drawn, and looks up at the fire escape. Apart from a few elderly neighbours staring down in horror, there is nobody to be seen.*_

END SCENE


	23. Scene TwentyTwo: Time To ReJoyce

**SCENE TWENTY-TWO: TIME TO RE-JOYCE**

_*The scene begins with Greg pulling his pick-up up to the side of the road in suburbia, across from a nice, double storey house. The letterbox reads 'Joyce'.*_

ADAM: This looks like the place…

GREG: You sure on _this_ one? I don't wanna have to fuel up again.

KIRBY: Well, maybe if _you _invested in a GPS like the rest of the…

ADAM: Can we argue later? You two stay here while I go and get…

_*Adam's voice trails off as he looks up to the house, and gasps. The front door is wide open.*_

ADAM: …that can't be good.

GREG: You stay here. I'm going.

_*Greg leans over his seat, pulling out his shotgun. Kirby squeals as he accidently points it at her.*_

KIRBY: Greg, what the hell is that!

GREG: What does it look like?

KIRBY: Why the hell do you have a _shotgun_?

GREG: This baby has saved my bacon heaps of times closing the bar over the years...and I'll tell you what, I'm bloody grateful I have it now. Stay here…if you hear a shot, then don't bother running in…he'll be dead.

_*Greg winks and hops out of the car, and begins to walk towards the house cautiously. He slowly walks inside, and begins to inspect the house. The living room seems to be empty, and he enters the kitchen. He notices the phone is on the bench, and there seems to be a knife missing from the block on the bench. Suddenly, a sound rings out from the living room. He turns around with gun raised, and walks into the room. He looks at the closet, and grins. He slowly walks up to it, and thrusts it open, but it is empty. From behind, a figure runs up to him with a yell. Greg reacts just in time and ducks as a knife swishes above his head. He drops to the floor and swings the gun around, ready to shoot, when he stops himself.*_

SAMANTHA (screaming): You think it's funny to mess with people, huh?

_*Sam stabs down but just misses Greg, who rolls out of the way.*_

GREG: Hey! Relax! I'm here to help you!

SAMANTHA: Yeah, right.

_*Greg jumps up and points the gun at Sam, who stands with chest heaving holding the knife.*_

GREG: I'm a friend of Adam's…we're leaving the city, OK? We came to get _you_.

SAMANTHA: Yeah? And why would you want to do that?

GREG: Because whoever is after him is after us as well, Samantha.

_*Sam looks into the kitchen, scared. She seems to believe Greg now.*_

SAMANTHA: He called me.

GREG: Shit. What did he say?

SAMANTHA (scared): That he was the one doing this and that I was next…asking me why I was home alone, and…

_*A sound comes from upstairs. Sam and Greg both jump, and look up.*_

SAMANTHA: Can we just get the hell out of here, please?

GREG: Not getting any arguments from me.

_*Sam and Greg run from the house, towards Greg's pickup. Adam is relieved to see Sam safe.*_

ADAM: Sam…you OK?

SAMANTHA: I will be once we're out of here. He called me, Adam.

_*Sam stares at the pickup in annoyance.*_

SAMANTHA: _This _is your idea of a getaway car? I won't even fit!

GREG (shrugs): You can jump in the back…

SAMANTHA: We can take my car…come on, there's more room.

_*Sam points at her four-wheel drive in the driveway, and there is a silent agreement between everyone. They all get out of the pickup and run to the car and pile in. Sam runs to the driver's side door when Greg cuts her off.*_

GREG: You want me to drive?

SAMANTHA: I'm pretty sure I cam handle my own car.

GREG: I'd just feel safer if it was…

SAMANTHA: …being driven by a man? Considering you have a shotgun, I think you can ride it, too.

_*Sam jumps in the front, and an annoyed Greg jumps in the front passenger seat. In the back, Adam sits in the middle and is holding both Kirby and Emily's hands. Kirby looks scared, while Emily continues to look passive. Sam starts the car and takes off down the road. Before too much time has passed, another car starts up and begins to follow them. Back in the car, the group remain in stunned silence as they drive through the outskirts of the city.*_

ADAM: See you later, NY. I barely knew ya.

KIRBY: I can't believe I have to change my life because of this…again…

ADAM (reassuringly): Hey! We've still got each other…if anything, we've got more than before.

_*Adam looks at Emily and smiles lovingly.*_

ADAM: And we know we're strong enough to rebuild…we can do it again, together.

KIRBY: I guess you're right.

_*Kirby and Adam kiss. Greg groans, but gives Adam the thumbs up.*_

KIRBY: What I want to know is why the hell the killer would send in videos of him killing Vanessa in Woodsboro. What was he trying to achieve?

ADAM (shrugging): Who knows how these people think?

GREG: Maybe he thought people had forgotten what he'd done.

SAMANTHA: Probably just taunting the police…you didn't catch me last time, you won't catch me now.

ADAM: Or he was trying to make it personal.

_*Adam looks down at the floor in fake sadness. Kirby rubs his back, and Emily looks at him in interest. Adam's phone beeps and he opens his inbox. He has a picture message from 'Rah'. He opens it, revealing a picture of Penny's dead body, with the text 'I know…your final test is coming'. He quickly puts the phone away in shock. He looks at Emily, who is looking at the phone. It is obvious that she saw what was in the message.*_

KIRBY: You OK?

ADAM: Yeah…fine.

SAMANTHA: So where are we driving to, exactly?

ADAM: As far away as we need to go to be safe, I suppose.

GREG: Don't worry; as long as I have my little friend here, we're safe.

_*Greg, on a high from carrying the gun, swings it around and grins.*_

KIRBY: Little friend? That's a freakin' anti-aircraft gun, Greg!

GREG: Well, if Ghostface comes at us in a plane, we'll be ready, won't we!

_*Adam looks at Sam, who is looking in the rear view mirror, concerned.*_

ADAM: Everything OK, Sammy?

SAMANTHA: That car has been following us since we left my place.

_*Everybody quickly looks out the back window to see a set of headlights about 400m behind their car.*_

KIRBY: Are you sure?

SAMANTHA: Trust me; I get paid to notice things that other people don't.

ADAM: Can we lose him?

GREG: On this road? Are you crazy? There's a turn off not too far along, take that.

SAMANTHA: Are you sure? Wouldn't we be safer on the main road?

GREG: Trust me. Anyway, I bet he's not following. He'll keep going down the highway and we'll be laughing about this before you know it.

_*The car continues down the road, and the other car continues to follow. Greg points out the turn off to Sam and she turns down it. The road is dirt and narrow, with steep embankments on either side. The group look behind them to see if the car follows. It seems to pass by, and they all cheer.*_

KIRBY (relieved): Oh, thank God.

_*Just as Sam stops the car, they look back again. The car seems to have done a U-Turn and is now following them down the dirt road.*_

KIRBY: No!

GREG: Bloody go!

_*Sam puts the car into gear, and takes off down the dirt road, much faster than the road intends.*_

ADAM: Sam, be careful!

_*Sam clutches the steering wheel in tears, slightly panicked.*_

SAMANTHA: I thought you said that he wouldn't follow!

GREG: It's OK! Just follow this road and we'll be back in civilization in a few minutes. Just watch the bends coming up.

_*Greg points the shotgun towards a large turn coming up.*_

SAMANTHA (shrill): Can you _please _put that gun away before you _kill _someone with it?

GREG: Relax! I'm not an idiot; I know how to handle my own gun.

KIRBY (screaming): Look out!

_*As the car rounds the corner, it becomes apparent that there is something in the middle of the road. Tied to a chair, gagged and covered in blood, is Sabrina; still alive, with eyes wide open. They are going far too quickly to stop in time. Sam grabs the wheel and spins it to the left and they narrowly avoid hitting her. Unfortunately, they crash through the side railing on the side of the road and plummet down the steep drop that confronts them. The car rolls down the hill, and smashes into a tree at the bottom. The sound of a single shotgun blast rings out as the car hits, sending blood spattering onto every window of the car. The blood runs down the windows as the car finally sits still, with nothing but silence to be heard.*_

END SCENE


	24. Scene TwentyThree: Ghostface PA

**SCENE TWENTY-THREE: GHOSTFACE P.A.**

_*The scene begins in a dark room, with only the sound of a ticking clock and dripping liquid breaking the silence. Adam is laying on a couch, unconscious. He slowly begins to stir and moan as the liquid drips on his forehead with increasing regularity. His eyes suddenly shoot open, and he stares up at the source of the liquid. He yells, and falls off the couch coughing. Tied to the roof by his limbs is Edwin, quite dead, with his mouth hanging open; his tongue clearly cut out.*_

ADAM (weak): Kirby? Emily? Greg? Sam?

_*Adam slowly gets to his feet, and is taken aback. He now recognises the room as his own office at the clinic. Slowly making his way through the darkness, he opens the door and slips out. The corridor is dark and silent as well. He slowly begins to make his way down the corridor, when he steps in some blood. He looks down in horror, and slowly makes his way towards two dark shapes on the ground. As he recognises them, he runs up and examines them with grief.*_

ADAM: Greg…Sam…no…

_*Samantha and Greg lay on the ground, motionless, covered in blood and viscera. Adam turns over Greg's body, and immediately turns his head and vomits at the sight. Greg's torso has been ripped apart by the shotgun blast, leaving his insides hanging out and his ribcage laying in pieces in his stomach. Adam's grief and disgust is suddenly interrupted by the sound of moaning coming from one of the holding rooms further up the corridor. He slowly makes his way towards the door, and bursts in. He finds Antonio lying on the ground, surrounded by heroin injecting equipment.*_

ANTONIO (in agony): Who's there? Help me!

ADAM (leaning over): Antonio? What the hell is this?

ANTONIO (crying): I tried so hard to get clean…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself…

_*Adam looks down at the syringe, and picks it up. Examining it, he notices small bubbles forming inside.*_

ADAM: It's been oxidised.

ANTONIO: Please…help me…

ADAM: There's nothing I can do.

ANTONIO: No…I don't want to die!

ADAM: I'm sorry…it's going to be a painful few minutes.

_*Suddenly, a bell chimes out through the clinic. Somebody is using the PA system.*_

[GHOSTFACE]: Ironic, isn't it?

_*Adam jumps up, and exits the room despite Antonio's protests. He knows where the PA system is.*_

ANTONIO: Don't leave me! No!

_*Adam ignores him, and closes the door behind him, leaving Antonio to his painful death. He slowly makes his way up the corridor towards the front desk as Ghostface continues to talk over the PA.*_

[GHOSTFACE]: …your assistant crashed her own car…Greg shot himself…Antonio couldn't resist the temptations that had plagued him for years…Edwin's tongue finally got him killed…and Penny, well…I don't need to explain that one, do I?

_*As Adam gets closer to the front, he slows down and presses up against the wall.*_

[GHOSTFACE]: You probably want to know what I've done with your girlfriend and your sister. Well, that's why you're here. It's your final test, Adam. Pass, and I'll let you live. Fail…and I'll slit your sister's throat right in front of you…and then I'll sever Kirby's spinal cord to make her suffer…sound familiar?

_*Adam is now just near the front desk, and he slowly peers around the corner. To his shock, there is nobody there. The PA is unmanned.*_

ADAM (to self): Shit!

_*Just when he is about to give up, the silence is broken by the sound of muffled yells. They seem to be coming from the conference room where Adam held his group therapy sessions.*_

ADAM (yelling): Emily! Kirby!

_*Adam sprints towards the room, and runs in. He stops; the room is in complete darkness. He begins to walk through the darkness, searching, when a bright light suddenly switches on, illuminating the middle of the room. Adam gasps; there is a table with a Ghostface costume on it, as well as a selection of knives. Behind the table, Emily and Kirby are sitting on chairs, dressed in straight-jackets, bound and gagged. Adam runs up and tears the gag out of Kirby's mouth, and then Emily's.*_

KIRBY: Adam? Thank God! I thought you were dead!

ADAM: _Where_ is he?

KIRBY: I don't know…I woke up here.

ADAM: Em, are you OK?

KIRBY: She's fine! Just get us out of here!

ADAM: Right…

_*Adam begins to untie Kirby from the straight-jacket when the door slams in the darkness. He spins around in fear and shock.*_

ADAM: Who's there?

_*There is no answer. He returns to trying to untie Kirby, but it is not as easy as it appears. There are too many buckles and straps to make it an easy job.*_

KIRBY: _Hurry!_

ADAM (desperately): I'm trying!

_*Behind Adam, there is a click, and a video projector whirs into life. The light projects an image onto the wall in front of the three, where a large sheet has been draped as a makeshift screen.*_

KIRBY: What the hell?

_*Adam stands in horror and watches as the video begins to play…evidently, he realises what is happening. The video begins with Vanessa (Nina Dobrev) leaning out of Olivia's window, with Ghostface standing behind her. He slams the window down on her neck, killing her, and then drops her out of said window. He then takes his mask off, revealing Adam, standing in triumph. Kirby looks up at Adam in total shock, but he doesn't look back. He stares at the screen, lip trembling.*_

KIRBY: _Adam?_

_*The video switches to the Macher house, with Daniel (Corbin Bleu) leaving out the front door, leaving Cherie (Elisa Cuthbert) on the couch by herself.*_

CHERIE: Figures. Throw yourself at a guy, and what does he do? Run out the front door! Nice work, Cherie. Fuck sakes.

_*A phone rings somewhere in the house, and Cherie gets up to investigate. The camera catches Adam following her, putting a phone into his pocket and pulling on the Ghostface mask. The video switches to a dark room, with Kirby's father Phillip (Harry Hamlin) running into the room.*_

PHILLIP: Kirby? Cherie?

_*The door slams, and the room is in total darkness. The sounds of Reed being killed can be heard, and then silence. The lights are turned on, revealing Adam pulling off the mask, outfit covered in blood. Tony's voice rings out from behind his camera-phone.*_

TONY: Getting easier?

ADAM: Easiest one yet.

TONY: Don't get ahead of yourself. The hardest one's are still to come…Daniel…Michelle…_Steve_.

ADAM: I said you could have Steve.

TONY (nervously): Yeah…I don't know if I can do it, Adam.

ADAM: What do you mean; you don't know if you can do it. You're not backing out now, are you?

TONY: No! Of course not…

ADAM: Just because Vanessa had to die it doesn't mean we change the plan. And you're in too deep now. If you try to pull a Mrs. Loomis on me, you're dead. You hear me…_Dead_.

TONY (gulping): I wouldn't.

ADAM: Good. In a few days, we'll be scotch-free…and _Kirby will be mine_.

_*The video cuts out. Kirby and Emily stare at Adam; Kirby with a look of horror and betrayal, Emily with an odd look of interest.*_

KIRBY: It was you? It was you!

_*Adam looks at Kirby, speechless. As he is about to reply, a clapping sound comes from the darkness. Adam grabs one of the knives from the table, and spins around.*_

ADAM (yelling): You think this is funny, huh? You think it's funny to fuck with people like this? Well, come on…come out and face me. Face me like a fucking man!

GHOSTFACE: …in a manner of speaking, of course.

_*Ghostface walks out of the shadows and stands in front of the three. Putting his hands up, he takes off the mask and stands in triumph. Adam gasps.*_

ADAM: …oh my God…

END SCENE


	25. Scene TwentyFour: Revealing Secrets

**SCENE TWENTY-FOUR: REVEALING SECRETS**

_*The scene continues in the conference room, with Adam standing in front of Ghostface, who has peeled off her mask. Standing in front of the three, large but oddly nervous grin plastered on her face, is Samantha; who is covered in blood but very much alive.*_

ADAM (shocked): Sam?

KIRBY: _What the fuck…you?_

SAMANTHA (dramatically): It is _I_.

_*To Adam's shock, Samantha steps back in annoyance, admonishing herself.*_

SAMANTHA (madly; to herself): 'It is I?' _Shit! That _was the best you could come up with? Come on!

ADAM: "The best you could come up with?"

SAMANTHA (nervously): I've been looking forward to this moment for so long…I thought something inspiring would come to me on the spot. I mean, I couldn't re-use '_Surprise, Sidney_'…it's been done…clichéd. What line did you use, Adam?

ADAM: I…I…

KIRBY: What the fuck is going on? Is she your partner, Adam?

SAMANTHA (smiling): No…not yet.

KIRBY: What is _that _supposed to mean?

SAMANTHA: Let me show you.

_*Standing back, Samantha raises the back of the cloak and her shirt underneath, revealing a heavily tattooed back. The tattoos include a picture of the Ghostface mask; an image of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, as well as a list of names; presumably the victims of the original murders.*_

SAMANTHA: Remember what I told you when you asked about Eric, Adam? You need to watch out for _crazed _fans. You never know what they'll do…or what they'll notice what others are too blind to see. After all, I get paid to notice things that nobody else do.

ADAM: So you _knew _it was me all along?

SAMANTHA: Not at first…I had my suspicions…everybody did, let's be honest. It's the 'survivors' curse'…something that these two won't need to go through.

KIRBY: Screw you.

SAMANTHA: I studied you…began to understand you, what you wanted, what you _needed_. When I saw that you were moving to New York, it was like the stars were aligning for me. And when I saw this job was available, I knew I had to make it my own.

ADAM: And what? You got close to me so you could spy on me?

SAMANTHA: _Think_, Adam. Spying on you wasn't exactly hard for somebody in my position. I mean, who had access to all the details and home addresses of your patients? Who had access to your phone records, where you went for work…like _Ohio_?

ADAM: So you followed me…and you killed Joel.

SAMANTHA: _I _did you a favour. Joel was going to turn you in…I made sure he couldn't. _That _was when I truly knew it was you…this was all the proof I needed.

_*Samantha puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out Tony's phone. She shoves it back in crudely.*_

KIRBY: Then why kill Martha Meeks and Burke? What did you hope to achieve then?

SAMANTHA (shrugs): It satisfied my curiosity. Shouldn't that be enough?

KIRBY: You sick, sick bitch. And you…I can't believe I trusted you! I can't believe I told you I loved you! I can't believe I ever believed that you loved me!

ADAM: I did love you…I do.

KIRBY: Then why would you do this? Why would you kill your friends? Are you insane? You're just as bad as Jill…as _Charlie_.

ADAM: Kirby, don't…

KIRBY (screaming): Don't you dare!

SAMANTHA: That's your turn over, Kirby.

_*Samantha walks up to Kirby, and Adam makes a move for the knives on the table. Quick as a flash, Samantha pulls a handgun out of the cloak pocket and fixes it on Adam. She looks disappointed at his intentions.*_

SAMANTHA: We'll get there, Adam.

_*Samantha grabs the loosened gag and reties it around Kirby's mouth, who moans in protest.*_

ADAM: I swear, if you kill her…

SAMANTHA: Me? Kill her? Please…that pleasure will be all yours.

ADAM: What?

SAMANTHA: Your final test…kill Kirby, and leave your old life behind. Start afresh with me! Imagine everything we could achieve together!

ADAM: I won't...I couldn't. Kirby and I…we are connected. I felt it the first time I saw her…she did as well.

SAMANTHA: Kirby never loved you! She just loved the person she _thought _you were! I know the real you…and I embrace him. I embrace this.

_*Samantha grabs the Ghostface mask and holds it to her mask.*_

SAMANTHA: You did amazing things behind this mask...you made me want to do the same. Emulate you; make homage's to you…so people would know what you did. That's why I sent the video of you slicing Vanessa to the press…you should be proud of what you did…how you did it. Hell, I even studied your methods so I could recreate your murders to a tee…Eric's expertise on some photos I showed him helped, granted. But don't you see? Everything I did was inspired by _you_.

ADAM: I never did it to inspire anyone. I did it because I had to.

SAMANTHA: No…you're just like me…you don't kill people because you have to. You did it because you _wanted to_.

ADAM (sighing): And what about Emily?

SAMANTHA (matter-of-fact): You'll kill her too…obviously.

ADAM: I mean why would you involve her? Why go to all the trouble of bringing her to New York?

SAMANTHA: Because I _know _what happened, Adam. I know all of your secrets…why you do what you do, what makes you tick. But you couldn't even be honest with me at the police station about what happened...that made me sad.

_*Samantha walks to a table a few metres away and grabs a sheet of paper, and begins to read from it.*_

SAMANTHA: "_The man was found dead in his own bed, multiple stab wounds to the head, throat and chest. The lack of defensive wounds indicates that the man was sleeping when he was attacked; the broken window and missing television proof that this case can be put down to a random theft gone awry."_

_*Samantha drops the article, and looks at Adam with compassion.*_

SAMANTHA: You didn't kill your father by accident. You did it because you have the same needs as me.

ADAM: That is _not_ true.

SAMANTHA: You don't need to hide from _me_.

ADAM: I'm not hiding anything…I only killed my father to protect Emily.

SAMANTHA: That's a lie!

ADAM (in tears): It isn't…_Emily _was the one who cut the brake lines on Mom's car…she was the one who hated Emily for her illness, not Dad. But deep down, he knew what she had done…he was going to turn her in. I couldn't let her lose the only person who ever truly cared for her…so I killed him. I staged it as a break in…the cops believed it.

_*Samantha walks over to Emily, and pats her head.*_

SAMANTHA: Well…isn't _that _interesting. It seems some things run in the family…I'm sure the Loomis' would agree.

_*Samantha smiles, and walks back in front of Adam; still with gun raised.*_

ADAM: So what happens now?

SAMANTHA: We play a game…you choose your fate. Either you kill these two so we can go away together, or…

ADAM: You kill me?

SAMANTHA: Sorry, Adam. I'm too invested in this now to get caught…or killed. If I have to kill you, I will.

_*Samantha motions for Adam to come forward and grab one of the knives on the table. He does so, slowly, and grabs the largest available.*_

SAMANTHA (smiling): Good…the sooner you do this, the sooner we can start our new lives together…open, and honest…a new reign of terror. Who knows? Maybe we can go back to Woodsboro and take out some eager campers…head to Windsor College and slice up the headmaster in his office…your legend will grow with every drop of blood we spill. And it all begins with hers, Adam. Do it. Kill her.

ADAM: I…I don't think I can.

SAMANTHA: Think of everything you went through in Woodsboro…did you really do all that just to get caught now?

ADAM: No, but I did it for…

SAMANTHA: …a woman who rejects you now that she knows who you really are? There's no future there, Adam. Your future lies with me…with _us_.

ADAM: But, I…

_*Samantha raises the gun.*_

SAMANTHA: You live, they die. You die, they die anyway. You're a logical person, just like me…make the right choice.

_*Adam remains quiet, head down, in deep thought.*_

ADAM: OK.

SAMANTHA: OK?

ADAM: I'll do it.

_*Samantha waits in eager silence as Adam walks up to Kirby, who looks up at him with a mix of fear and hatred in her eyes. He slowly raises the knife above his head.*_

ADAM (crying): I'm sorry…

*_Just as Adam is about to bring the knife down into Kirby's head, the silence is suddenly broken by the sound of a car pulling up outside the clinic. Samantha's head whips towards the sound in annoyance and shock.*_

ADAM (relieved): Looks like we've got company.

END SCENE


	26. Scene TwentyFive: Emily Speaks

**SCENE TWENTY-FIVE: EMILY SPEAKS**

_*The scene continues in the conference room, where Samantha and Adam are straining their ears trying to listen to what is happening outside. There is the definite sound of a car door slamming, and footsteps coming closer to the building.*_

SAMANTHA (panicking): No! My plan was perfect! Nobody should know we are here.

_*Adam puts the knife back down on the table, and walks over to Samantha. To her surprise, and Kirby's disgust, he grabs her hands and holds her tight.*_

ADAM: Sam, listen to me…breathe…relax. We can do this…if we work together…like you always wanted.

_*Sam closes her eyes, and does as Adam says. She opens her eyes, smiling manically.*_

SAMANTHA: What should I do?

ADAM: Go out and take care of whoever is out there…I only heard one set of footprints, it shouldn't be that hard compared to everything you've achieved so far.

SAMANTHA: What about you?

ADAM: I'll take care of these two…you were right. We've been through too much for me to give in now.

_*Samantha smiles, and hastily kisses Adam, who responds in kind. She slinks into the darkness, gun drawn. The sound of the door opening and slamming echoes through the room, which is left in silence. Adam sighs, and grabs the knife off the table. He walks over to Kirby, and stands behind her. Kirby screams into her gag as he brings the knife down…and begins to cut through the straight-jacket and bonds.*_

KIRBY: What are you doing? Like to play with your food before you stick your dirty knife into it?

ADAM (gritted teeth): I'm not…the monster…you think I am.

_*He finishes the cut, and Kirby jumps out of the chair, tearing off her gag.*_

KIRBY: What the hell is this, you have a conscience now? It's a bit too late for that, you piece of shit.

ADAM: Kirby, please! I just want to get you two out of here before she comes back.

_*Adam moves toward Emily with the knife. She seems eerily calm as opposed to Kirby, who is wide eyed and frantic, and Adam who is sweating profusely. He begins to saw through Emily's bonds as Kirby picks up a knife from the table, and runs it between her fingers.*_

KIRBY (yelling): I can't believe it was right under my nose the whole time, and I couldn't see what a fucking piece of work you actually were.

ADAM: Get out of here, now!

KIRBY: Can I ask you _one_ question?

ADAM: Kirby, go!

KIRBY: What's it like to kill someone?

ADAM: Huh?

KIRBY: How did you feel after killing my father…or Michelle…or Gale?

ADAM (crying, back turned): Please…

KIRBY: Let's find out.

ADAM (yelling): Can you just get out of here before that _crazy bitch_ comes back and kills us all!

_*Kirby raises the knife, and runs at Adam. A gunshot blasts out from the darkness, and Kirby is shot in the stomach. She screams, and falls down to the floor. A shrill voice rings out from the darkness behind Adam.*_

SAMANTHA (screaming): _Crazy bitch?_

_*Another shot rings out, and the bullet narrowly misses Adam's head. He falls to the floor, leaving Emily still sitting silently on the chair. He falls next to Kirby, and grabs her hand instinctively. Looking at her chest, she is losing a lot of blood.*_

ADAM (whispering): Kirby? Kirby!

KIRBY (moaning): Ugh…

_*Samantha emerges from the darkness, gun raised, eyes wide open on her face; she is clearly out of her mind. She stands over Kirby and Adam, gun pointed directly at her head.*_

SAMANTHA (in tears): I was right not to trust you.

ADAM (desperately): Sam, I was…

_*Samantha kicks out and collects Adam in the head, followed by a swift kick to Kirby's chest, who screams in pain. The sound of breaking glass somewhere else in the building does nothing to distract her from the task at hand.*_

SAMANTHA: I'm sorry, Adam. But you know what they say…if you can't join them…

_*Samantha swivels and fixes the gun directly on Adam's head.*_

SAMANTHA: …kill them.

_*Samantha is about to pull the trigger when the PA system chimes over the speakers. A familiar voice begins to speak over the transmitter.*_

DEWEY: Kirby? Adam?

_*Samantha laughs, and pulls the gun away from Adam's face.*_

SAMANTHA: What an _idiot_. Gives away his position…and he let's me know there's no immediate threat. I locked the conference door when you were letting Kirby free…nobody is getting in here to save you.

_*Samantha is about to shoot Adam when she is again distracted, this time by the sound of metal hitting the floor on the other side of the table. Her head flicks up, but there is only darkness…and fewer knives than before on the table.*_

SAMANTHA (yelling): Who's there?

_*Adam, looking past the startled Samantha, begins to laugh in typical Adam fashion.*_

SAMANTHA: What's so funny?

ADAM (chuckling): You made one big mistake, Sam.

SAMANTHA: Oh? And what would that be?

ADAM: You underestimated a Carroll.

_*Samantha spins around further and looks towards Emily's chair, which is now empty, bonds and straight-jacket lying in a messy pile on the chair. Emily is nowhere to be seen. A sound comes from directly in front of Samantha, and she narrows her eyes.*_

SAMANTHA: Come out before I shoot your brother, kid.

_*Samantha is greeted by a few scraping sounds, followed by more silence.*_

SAMANTHA (screaming): I said out here, now!

_*A clicking sound comes from the darkness, and the projector whirs to life, focused in at Samantha's eyes. She yells, and fires, but Adam is quick enough to roll out of the way of the bullet, which fires straight into the floor. Her hands shoot straight to her shocked eyes, and she drops the gun. Adam dives across to grab it, but Samantha recovers to grab it at the same time. The two wrestle around on the ground, each as desperate as the other to get the firearm. Just as Samantha seems to be moving it towards Adam's body, Emily runs across and kicks her hard in the face. She screams, and her hands fly to her nose, out of which blood begins to pour quickly.*_

SAMANTHA (furious): How the hell did you get out of the chair?

_*Emily grins, and looks at Adam, who smiles back at her. He seems to give her confidence…so much so, that she opens her mouth and speaks, albeit with her major stutter.*_

EMILY (first line): D…d…d…double j…joint…j…jointed, b…bitch.

_*Adam hauls himself up and hugs her, fixing the gun straight onto a distraught Samantha while Kirby remains on the ground, silent, seemingly unconscious.*_

ADAM (squeezing trigger): I'm sorry, Sam. Looks like you're _fired_.

_*Gunshots ring out in the darkness, and the sound of the door being kicked can be heard loud and clear. The door hits the floor with a loud bang as Dewey kicks it down, and runs over towards the light with his own gun drawn. He takes in the scene that confronts him with a mixture of horror and confusion.*_

DEWEY (tenderly): Kirby…

ADAM (feigning relief): Dewey, thank God. I…

_*Dewey's eyes switch between Kirby's gunshot wound, and the gun in Adam's hand. Adam realises this too late, and Dewey beats him to the punch; fixing his gun right between Adam's eyes.*_

DEWEY: Put the gun down, Adam.

END SCENE


	27. Scene TwentySix: Your Biggest Fan

**SCENE TWENTY-SIX: YOUR BIGGEST FAN**

_*The scene continues with Dewey pointing the gun at Adam, with Samantha on the ground and Emily standing stoically behind her brother. Kirby remains still on the ground.*_

DEWEY: I said, drop the gun!

_*Adam does so, dropping the gun down near Emily's feet. She looks at it with interest.*_

DEWEY: Adam…what have you done?

ADAM: That wasn't me! It was...

SAMANTHA: _Thank God you're here_…he was going to kill us all.

ADAM: No! Do you really expect him to believe you over me?

SAMANTHA: I expect him to believe the truth…look him the eyes and tell him you aren't a _killer_.

ADAM: Em, tell him!

_*Dewey looks at Emily, who seems unable to talk again.*_

ADAM (pleading): Emily, please!

SAMANTHA (to Dewey): Make him put the gun down…go to the projector…and play it again.

ADAM: Don't listen to her.

DEWEY: Why? What's on the video?

SAMANTHA: A little thing called proof…proof that Adam killed Gale.

DEWEY (shocked): Adam?

ADAM: I…I…

SAMANTHA: And in one of the cars outside…I have proof that _Adam killed Sidney_.

_*These words rock Dewey hard.*_

DEWEY: What?

SAMANTHA: _Adam killed Sidney_.

DEWEY (to Adam): Sidney…is _dead_?

ADAM (shrugging): First I've heard about it, Dew.

SAMANTHA (screaming): Liar! Why can't you accept what you've done?

_*There is an awkward silence as Dewey weighs up the situation. He begins to make his way towards the projector.*_

ADAM: Wait! Before you play the video, take her shirt off!

DEWEY (confused): I'm not that kind of guy, Adam.

ADAM: She's insane…covered in tattoos…she wanted to keep the murders going! It was her all along!

SAMANTHA: Likely story…play the video. Expose him for the liar and killer he is.

ADAM: Make her take it off! She's the killer, not me!

SAMANTHA: Play the fucking video!

ADAM: Dewey…come on. Don't you trust me?

DEWEY: Just stay still, everyone.

EMILY (yelling): N…n…no!

_*Just as Dewey goes to play the video, Emily grabs one of the knives off the table in desperation and throws it towards Dewey. He instinctively turns to shoot, but the knife hits his hand and throws off his aim. He shoots out the light in the room, and the room turns to complete darkness.*_

DEWEY (in pain): Aah!

_*The frantic sounds of footsteps can be heard as those in the room flee madly through the darkness. Dewey grabs the gun and spins around, but he has no idea who to shoot at.*_

DEWEY: Damn!

_*The footsteps run out of the room and into the main administration area. We see that Adam is looking around, gun in hand, looking for Samantha, who has run down the dark corridor Greg's body lays in.*_

ADAM (yelling out): You can't get away from me, Sam!

_*He runs down the corridor.*_

SAMANTHA (yelling out): We could have had it all, Adam! Working together…we would have been unstoppable.

ADAM: _I am unstoppable_.

_*Adam runs down the corridor, almost slipping in Greg's blood; past Antonio's dead body, seen through the open door of the room. He comes to the last door in the corridor; his own office. Slowly opening the door, he enters. The room appears to be empty, when the door closes behind him.*_

SAMANTHA: How does _this _make you feel, doc?

_*Samantha wraps the rubber band from Antonio's injecting kit around Adam's throat, and begins to strangle him to death. He drops the gun, and his hands leap to his throat…but Samantha is squeezing with near superhuman strength. He flails around, knocking the light switch on and off, and turning on the ceiling fan.*_

SAMANTHA: I guess Sidney Prescott was wrong, huh…guess sometimes the sequels do surpass the originals…you'll be glad to know everything I do from now on will be because of you…starting with your _freak _of a sister…and Kirby…poor thing, no husband…and soon, nobody around to keep her safe from _me_…

_*Adam is weak; near death, but an idea comes to him at Kirby's mention. Samantha continues to squeeze as hard as she can, a look of complete insanity written all over her face. Adam reaches into his pocket, and takes out the ring he proposed to Kirby with; the sharp diamond protruding from its top. He slides it on his finger, and spins around, catching Samantha in the eye. She yells, and loosens her grip slightly.*_

SAMANTHA: Aah!

_*Adam takes the chances. He hits back with his elbow, catching Sam in the ribs, and pushes her off him. He wrenches the band off her, and wraps it around her neck, and begins to squeeze. She looks at him with a look of almost admiration.*_

SAMANTHA (weak): But…I'm your biggest _fan_.

ADAM (smiles): Thanks for reminding me.

_*Adam swings his arm up, and skilfully loops the loose end of the band into the ceiling fan, which is building up speed. Samantha is lifted slightly off the ground, and after some choking and resisting, is hung to death. Adam falls onto the couch, exhausted. The door suddenly flies open, and Adam looks up in shock to see a wounded Kirby leaning in. She looks at Sam's body, and shakes her head sadly. She bends over and picks up the gun.*_

KIRBY: This is all because of _you_.

ADAM: Kirby…I can explain.

KIRBY: I don't want an explanation…you're no better than Charlie…than Jill…you're just _better at what you do_.

ADAM: I…listen to me.

_*Kirby shoots just over Adam's head.*_

KIRBY: No, you listen to me.

ADAM: You're going to kill me?

_*There is a silence as Kirby waves the gun around, upset. She eventually throws it on the ground.*_

KIRBY: I…I can't.

ADAM (smug): It's because you love me.

KIRBY (angrily): It's because I'm not like you…I never was, and I never will be. _Go_.

ADAM: Sorry?

KIRBY: Go, now…before I change my mind.

ADAM: What are you saying?

KIRBY: I want you to leave…leave this city, leave my life. I don't want to see your face ever again. I want to move on.

ADAM (crying): But we were meant to be together forever.

KIRBY: Life isn't a fairytale, Adam.

_*Kirby turns around, and Adam slowly leaves the room. As he does, he turns around to speak.*_

ADAM: For what it's worth, I'm sorry.

_*Kirby doesn't respond. Footsteps can be heard approaching, and Adam runs down the corridor and out of the building. Dewey runs into the room, and jumps back at the sight of Samantha.*_

DEWEY: Jesus! It's a freaking bloodbath in here! Kirby…you OK?

KIRBY: It _was _him, Dewey…all along. That bitch was just emulating him…the sick, twisted whore.

DEWEY: I know…I watched the video. And in the car outside…she was right…Sidney…

_*Kirby looks at Dewey, who breaks down next to her.*_

KIRBY: Oh, God.

DEWEY: …she's dead. After all she's been through…

_*Kirby and Dewey hug, while Samantha's body continues to rotate around the room. Somewhere in the building, the sound of somebody running can be heard. Dewey jumps up, gun drawn.*_

DEWEY: Adam?

KIRBY: It's probably Emily…poor thing.

DEWEY (rubbing hand): Not sure I'd put it that way.

KIRBY: _He's_ already gone. I had him right here…but I let him go.

DEWEY: You let him go? After all he did…are you crazy?

_*Kirby turns to Dewey, and smiles through her tears.*_

KIRBY: Not as crazy as some of the laws in this state.

END SCENE


	28. Scene TwentySeven: Losing Virginia

**SCENE TWENTY-SEVEN: LOSING VIRGINIA**

_*The scene begins in an unknown diner, with a figure hunched over a paper with a baseball cap and jacket hiding their identity. It is Adam. He is reading an article with a picture of Kirby next to it; he rubs it affectionately. Next to the article is a picture of Emily with the words – "Missing Person" written in large letters. The television in the diner flicks to the Channel Ten News, where the Reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) is giving a report.*_

REPORTER: There has still been no sign of Adam Carroll, who remains at large. Police warn anyone who sees's him to keep a safe distance, and to contact them immediately. He should be considered extremely dangerous, and possibly armed…

_*Adam looks towards the girl behind the bar, who is looking at the report in interest, then looking back at him. He quietly leaves the bar, gets in the car, and drives down the road. Some time passes, and Adam goes past a sign that reads 'Welcome to Virginia'. He eventually pulls into a hotel, and signs up for a room. He enters, and collapses on the bed. Taking out his wallet, he rubs the picture of Kirby and begins to cry. His crying is interrupted by a car pulling up outside the room. He looks out and spots a police car, with Officer Thomas exiting.*_

ADAM: Shit!

_*He makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He turns around, but yells out; Samantha's body has been planted in the shower. He falls back in fear, and then desperately scrambles out the window. As he stands up, he is pistol whipped, and falls to the ground. Dewey stands over him, triumphant.*_

DEWEY: Welcome to Virginia…home of the Blue Ridge Mountains…the Salem Red Sox…and _capital punishment_.

_*The scene continues months later, with Adam being led through a dark and eerie prison by two guards. Either side of him, fellow prisoners either stand back or yell abuse at him as he is being led away. He has his head bowed in silence, as a door is opened and he is led into a large room. The centrepiece of the room is the large electric chair in the middle, with a large viewing area behind a pane of glass visible also. Adam is strapped into the chair by the guards, as he watches another guard standing in the viewing area near a bright red door. After Adam is secured, the guard opens the door, and people begin to flood into the viewing area. The first is Sabrina, bruised but healthy, who sits right down the front. She smiles and waves to Adam, holding up a picture of Cherie. Her grin grows as she pulls the middle finger, laughing to herself. A few other people enter; presumably family members of his other victims; Officer Thomas enters and sits at the back uncomfortably. The Channel Ten Reporter (Neil Patrick Harris) enters and sits, writing discretely on a hidden notepad up his sleeve. Finally, Dewey walks in…assisting a heavily pregnant Kirby. Adam gasps as she averts his gaze, sitting down with the help of Dewey.*_

ERIC: _Life goes on, does it not?_

_*Adam swings his head around in shock. Standing behind him is Eric, in a large jacket that reads 'Coroner'.*_

ADAM: Eric?

ERIC (excitedly): I specifically requested this job when I heard you'd been arrested…I wanted to be here for it in person.

ADAM: Why?

ERIC: _Death_…some people fear it. Some people abuse it…like you. Some people like me…_embrace it_. One's final moments should not be feared, but cherished.

ADAM (looking at Kirby's chest): But what if one's final moments were only the beginning to something bigger than they'd ever hoped to achieve?

ERIC: Then, they had lived…and they will never truly be dead.

ADAM: Thank you, Eric.

ERIC (smiling): Thank _you_, Doc.

_*Adam smiles, and closes his eyes in acceptance. Eric steps back as one of the guard's walks forward and places a sack over Adam's face. In the viewing area, Sabrina giggles to herself; Dewey holds Kirby's hand as she cries; Officer Thomas looks away in fright; the Reporter takes notes greedily. A man steps forward and turns on the chair. Adam convulses for a short while, then his body falls still, smouldering slightly. Eric steps forward and checks for a pulse. He closes his eyes, enjoying the moment, but then regains his composure and nods, turning away. Adam is dead. The guard opens the door of the viewing area, and the group leave. Kirby is crying as Dewey holds her, leading her to the exit.*_

DEWEY: Are you OK?

KIRBY: I didn't expect it to be this hard. After everything that has happened since…

DEWEY: The pregnancy came as a shock, Kirb. Have you…

KIRBY (annoyed): …decided? You're asking me this _today_?

DEWEY: I'm sorry…you're right…that was wrong of me to ask.

_*There is a silence as the two leave the building and walk towards Dewey's car.*_

KIRBY: What do we do now, Dewey?

DEWEY: What Gale and Sidney would have wanted…we've got to move on.

KIRBY: But how?

DEWEY: You've got to try to forgive…because you're never going to be able to forget.

_*Kirby nods as they walk around the corner to Dewey's car, but they stop short.*_

DEWEY: Damn it!

_*Dewey's car has had its tyres slashed, and all of its windows smashed in. Inside the car, there is a Ghostface mask sitting on the steering wheel.*_

DEWEY: My car! Who the hell…?

KIRBY: Not everybody forgives so easily, Dewey.

_*On the other side of the road, a teary Emily looks at the two in disgust. She pockets the photo of her brother, and then slowly backs away. She begins to walk down the road, and disappears into the distance. The screen fades to black.*_

END MOVIE


	29. COMING SOONScream 7: Hush Little Baby

COMING SOON IN 2012

"_**SCREAM 7 – HUSH LITTLE BABY"**_

Starring…

Hayden Panettiere

David Arquette

Kaya Scodelario

Michael C. Hall

Katie Cassidy

Neil Patrick-Harris

Mary Elisabeth Winsted

Dave Franco

Zachary Quinto

And more…

_WATCH THIS SPACE FOR MORE INFORMATION…_


End file.
